The Real Me
by Yaoilover2180
Summary: Naurto as finally snapped, he is tired of being the happy-go-lucky guy. And now he no longer cares. Well Sasuke be able to help him? Yaoi...Lemon...Angst...YAY...Sakura bashing in later chapters! WARNING BLOOD
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Me **

**-Naurto's P.O.V.-**

Chapter 1

Everyone is home with their families...the ones they love, and me I'm all alone with no one, nothing to go home to. Sure I have my own apartment...but it's a shit hole, broken windows from the villagers throwing rocks at it, it's cold because my heater is broken and I can't buy another if I don't have money. And I'm not feeling sorry for myself, oh no, this is just facts. Is it so wrong of me to wish for a better life? Would that make me a greedy person? I don't believe so.

I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the demon, the one no one wants to be around. I wear a mask to hide my pain so my friends don't see it, I don't need their pity, though it does sound like I want some right? Sometimes I think that the only reason my friends are my friends is because they feel sorry for me.

Now as I walk home to my sad apartment, I get the usual glares and whispers and yet I smile at them as though it doesn't bother me. It does really, I'm afraid my mask will slip and I would show my true pain to the villagers and they would use it against me. That's why I say I want to become hokage to be respected...but even I know that's not possible because I'm just a demon. Even though I have little to live for there's one person that I love, no, not Sakura, she's just a cover so people don't know who I really love. This person is like me, he, yes I'm gay, he is alone...but he had a family unlike me and also unlike me he can say anything to anyone in the village and people would still love him. I envy him so much. He wears his mask of serouisness, so unlinke the 'fake' me.

Even though he probably won't return my feelings, I still have some hope that he will; I never told anyone not even Iruka-sensei. I don't want to tell Sasuke yet because if he doesn't feel the same way I know then that I have nothing to live for, no reason to continue. I want my hope to last a little longer, wait for the right moment to tell him, and if it goes wrong I'm not sure of what I would do.

So as I arrive at my apartment buliding I sigh seeing my window broken yet again. If the people were really nice they attached a note to the rock to show how much they hate me. I shake my head and head up to my home...alone again. Once at my door I think of what I should do before opening the door finally.

"I'm home." I called as though someone would come to greet me...no such luck. I shut my door and lock it, I really don't see a point in it, it never stopped the villagers from coming in a trashing the already shitting stuff I have. I took off my shoes and step into the kitchen/living room, I look around for something to do but all I see is boredom. I walk to the window that had been broken and see the rock on my couch. "This person had good aim." I laugh bitterly. I grab the rock and look at it, it had 'Fuck You' written on it in premit marker. "I shall let you meet the others." I said to the rock as though it would reply. I walked in my kitchen area and opened one of the floor boards and pull out a bag full of bricks and rocks, I keep it just in case I snap one day and deicde to take revenage, also it's a reminder of why I want respect.

I place the rock in the bag and put it back into the floor and cover it with the board. Before leaving my kitchen I grab my broom so I can clean up the glass, once I'm done with that I check my messages on my phone, I only have one. I press play and then rest on my sorry couch.

"You have one new message." The machine said.

"Do tell me what it is." I reply.

"First message." It replies and plays the message.

"Iruka-Sensei." I stated before the message started to play.

"Oi Naruto," Iruka's voice rang out threw my apartment, "I guess I missed you, anyway I was wondering if you would like to help me with my class tomorrow, I need your help grading their spars. The other sensei that's suppose to help is feeling under the weather and he can't make it. So if you have time come down. Hope to see you there. Jya ne, Naruto." Iruka's voice disappeared and the beep of the machine told me it was done.

"End of new messages." The machine said. I sighed and got up to deleted the message.

"Might as well help Iruka-Sensei, our team isn't going to do anything tomorrow." I told myself and headed to my room. I stripped down to my boxers and headed into the bathroom, I looked myself in the mirror and sighed. I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, and I was somewhat pale; I haven't been eating much. I was sick of ramen and that's all I could afford and I really do hate asking people to buy my food. Makes me feel selfish, I don't like that feeling.

I turned on the water and splashed cold water in my face, made me feel a little more relax than I was. After turning off the water I walked out of my bathroom and went into my little room, I found my discarded kunai covered in dry blood from last night. Not that anyone knew I did _that, _Kyuubi healed it over night, he didn't want to die so he keeps me alive. I groaned and tried to look away from it but it was tempting me, I finally walked over to it and picked it up. I laid down on my bed and put my wrist into veiw, I ran the kunai lightly over my skin at first, then ran it back with more pressure making it cut my skin and making me bleed. I gave a sad smile as I watched the blood run down my arm, noticing it was a little deeper than I intented it to be.

"Heh if anyone knew they would _try _to stop me." I smirked a little but it soon faded as everything became a little fuzzy, "No, not yet, one for the road." I told myself and made another deep cut before passing out from too much blood lost.

The next morning as I woke up, I felt a little light headed, but that was normal to me now. The kunai slipped threw my hand sometime during the night and was now on the floor next to my bed. I looked at my wrist that I cut and found that there was only dry blood left and not the wounds. I sighed and headed to my bathroom to wash it off, I rubbed my eyes another restless night, sure I passed out but that's the only way I get to sleep without the nightmares. Making myself pass out didn't keep me asleep the whole night, it only did for a couple of hours before I awoke again trying to block out the nightmares. It never works.

As I got dressed, I decided not to wear the ugly orange thing I do every day, but a more darker color, like black. I took my black tee-shirt and some jeans and put them on along with my forehead protecter. I looked in my mirror across my room a gave a smile small before leaving my room. I was thinking about eating but my stomach didin't agree with ramen _again. _So I just exited my room, put my shoes on, locked the door and left. I put my mask on that I hated so much and left my apartment building.

I took a short cut to the academy namely to advoid the villagers and so I didn't have to my mask on just yet. Five minutes later I arrived at the academy I sighed and put my mask on and ran into the building to Iruka-sensei's classroom.

"Hello Iruka-sensei!" I yelled, man I hate that I do that, and grinned like an idoit.

"Oh hello Naruto, I see you got my message, glad that you could make it." Iruka smiled warmly.

"Heh I don't mind helping my favorite sensei!" I chimmed.

"Thanks Naruto your a big help, now class doesn't start for another 30 minutes, most of the childern are outside waiting for the others, would you watch them so I can set everything up?" Iruka questioned.

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei!" I nodded and headed back outside. "Damn I hate kids." I mumbled to myself.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru waved as he ran up to me.

"Oh hey Konohamaru!" I grinned. He's one of the ones I really want to leave me alone, but the fake me likes him.

"Naruto-chan you going to help Iruka-sensei today?" The girl asked, I didn't care to remember her name.

"Yeah, heh I'm going to watch your spars." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Naruto are you ok you don't look so good." Konohamaru pointed out.

"Huh? Oh I was up late last night trianing!" I lied.

"Oh awsome I bet your really strong now!" He grinned.

"Yeah, but I still need to train hard to be number one!" I grinned.

"Ok everyone get with your sparing partner and Naruto and I will grade your performce." Iruka called and everyone did as they were told. As I watched the spars I could see Sasuke and I sparing, but ours were more violent as these kids spared they seemed to be scared of hurting one another. Although I didn't say anything about it. Soon it was Konohamaru's turn and I cheered for him.

"Go Konohamaru!" I cheered. He ended up losing and I laughed on the inside, but on the outside I tried to make him feel better. "One lost isn't going to stop you from becoming a ninja so don't give up and keep trying!" I smiled.

"Right!" He grinned. After that I tried to leave but Iruka-sensei offered to buy me ramen and if I refused then he would worry about me, and I didn't need him to. So I took his offer dispite the fact that if I ate another bowel of ramen I was going to puke. As we got to the ramen bar, the smell already made my stomach uneasy but I tried to ignore it. After we ordered Iruka tried to make small talk while I tried to not barf.

"So Naruto how have you been lately?" Iruka smiled.

"Good, been training a lot." I grinned.

"That's good, any missions?"

"Not yet, I hope I will soon."

"Yeah not a lot of ninja have been getting missions so I guess it's just a slow month or something." Iruka shrugged.

"Could be." I agreed, then our food came. It was REALLY hard for me not to puke, I quickly ate it and Iruka asked if I wanted more, and like an idiot I nodded. I ate as much as I could 3 and a half bowels. "Thank you Iruka-sensei! I have to go now I promise Sasuke I'd spar with him." I lied wanting to get out of there so I could puke.

"Ok, see you later Naruto." Iruka smiled. I grinned and ran out of there wanting to get home as fast as possible, but then I ran into _him_.

"What's your hurry dobe?" Sasuke glared.

"Nothing just training." I lied he looked at me weird, _oh shit I forgot to retort to him! _

"Hn since your training, you want to spar?" Sasuke questioned.

"No." I answered trying not to sound sick.

"What, afraid I'll beat you?" Sasuke blinked.

"No it's just that I've already spared with Kakashi-sensei." I lied yet again.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes. I was about to walk away when my stomach decided it wanted the ramen out NOW. _Oh shit. _I went to the side of the sidewalk and threw up, which cought Sasuke's attention. "You ok dobe?" Sasuke asked coming up behind me. "Damn how much did you eat?"

"Shut up teme I just had too much ramen." I glared.

"That sounds like you." Sasuke scoffed. I sighed he believe me.

"I'm going home." I mumbled darted home not caring what Sasuke thought. Even though I got rid of that sicking stuff I still felt like I was going to puke again. I need to get rid of all my ramen and find something else to eat. With my luck all I will find is more ramen. I got home without running into someone I know, again, I walked in only to find another rock on the floor. I groaned and walked to pick it up it had nothing writen on it nothing attached just a rock. I put it with the others and clean up the glass yet again. I needed some relief and the only thing that came to mind was sleep.

I walked into my room, grabbed the kunai on the floor and laid down like I did every time I wanted to sleep to escape the world. I run it over my skin cutting my arm deeply, I did it a second and third time I wanted to sleep for a while. The room got fuzzy and I still wasn't passed out, so one last time I made another deep cut and then passed out.

When I woke up it was dark outside, _I must've been asleep for a while _I thought and sat up, I looked at my arm and noticed that it wasn't healed. _What the..? _I questioned I shrugged it off and went into my bathroom to wash off the dry blood. My wounds were closed and still deep _I wonder why Kyuubi didn't heal them_. _Maybe they were too deep to heal in a short while. _I sighed again and thought of what to do next, I didn't want to eat, or sleep. Then an idea came to me something I hadn't done in a while I decided to write in one of my jounrals. I stared at the blank page thinking of what to write, I sighed and my hand got a mind of it's own and started to form words.

_Dear Whoever, _

_Life has been shit, day by day my mask has been slipping, even today Sasuke stopped me when I was about to throw up the horrible ramen(Iruka-sensei offered I didn't say no because I don't need him worrying about me), and I did in front of him. I just lied like I do to everyone, I wonder how I made it this far with out snapping. I found out just two years ago how to get a somewhat peaceful sleep, and to think I use to wear make-up to hide the bags under my eyes, right now they're not as bad as they were a couple years ago so I stopped wearing it. Konohamaru noticed it, I lied and said I was training last night. Today though when I came home I found another rock on my floor, and then I went to sleep. This time I had to make four deep cuts so I would pass out. I woke up and they weren't healed yet, it doesn't make since I guess they will heal soon enough, just hope no one notices. I'll have to wear a long sleeve shirt today for training, I'm NOT wearing that orange thing again, I hate it. I only got it because it was cheap and that's the only thing the villager at the store would let me buy, because no one less wanted it. Speaking of the villagers I just happened to count my rocks before I made myself pass out and there is almost a thousand from when I got this apartment when I was 11 and I'm 16, you do the math. Shit the sun is raising and I have to meet at the bridge, time to put my cracking mask on again. _

_Later...maybe not. _

I closed my journal and hid it in my dawer, I looked at my arm and noticed my wounds were still not healed.

"Looks like I'm wearing long sleeves." I sighed and went into my bathroom to shower, then quickly got dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans. I put my forehead protecter and walked out of my room, with a groan I put my shoes on and left not bothered to lock the door. I took a detour to the meeting spot so I wouldn't have to deal with the villagers glares, my bet is that when I get home there will be another rock on my floor.

As I neared I saw Sakura was there I sighed I have to put my mask on again. I grinned like a idoit as I came into her veiw.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" I greeted loudly. She glared at me and hit me on the head, I was VERY tempted to stop her and throw her into a tree. "Ow!" I 'whined'

"Baka it's too early for you to be yelling." She sighed and rubbed her temples. Then Sasuke came and she smiled brightly, I hate when she does that. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved as I stopped rubbing my head.

"Hn." Sasuke replied I guess you could say and walked pass us and glanced at me before leaning aganist the rail. He must be worried about me, shit he must be suspicious about me now great that's the last thing I need right now, I hope he didn't run into Iruka-sensei yesterday. It was to quite for my fake self so I started to talk about random things until Kakashi arrived.

"Your late!" Sakura and I yelled.

"Maa...you won't believe what happened though I was walking out of my apartment when a cat attacked me." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"A cat that's the best you could come up with?" I glared, he shurgged. "Do we have a mission?" I changed the subject.

"Nope but I do want you and Sasuke to spar." Kakashi ordered.

"Ok I'll kick teme's ass!" I glared at Sasuke.

"You wish dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What about me Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura blinked.

"You'll spar with me." he informed she nodded as we headed to the training grounds. Sasuke and I took our defense positions. I glared at him as he smirked at me. I didn't feel to hyperactive like I usually am it must because I haven't ate anything in a week or so, damn ramen. I sighed I have to fake the energy. Sasuke wasn't doing anything so I charged at him, he dodged my move with ease and counter my attack with a smooth punch. I grabbed his fist just in time and twisted it making him flip around as I kicked him back.

He darted towards me and came at me with fast attacks, he seemed a bit angry if you ask me and he was more violent than usual when we spar. I zoned out for a moment thinking but I soon was knock out of it by Sasuke punching me in the face really hard too. I flew to the side and hit a tree I groaned and looked at Sasuke his image was fuzzy but I ignored it and got up, I could feel my energy or what little energy I had drain. I made four shadow clones and attacked Sasuke with no such luck as to even hitting him but instead being thrown back into the tree again. I got up again and felt a pain hit my left arm I looked at my covered wrist and saw that it was wet, shit my wounds reopened and I didn't banage them up.

At this moment I couldn't even see Sasuke anymore that's because I blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's the end of the first chapter what did you think? This is my first depressing one I guess I don't know if it's good review so I know to continue thnx! Just to let you know it will change P.O.V with chapters only Sasuke's and Naruto's no one else but there might be some normal p.o.v's too but i'll let you know when that happens kk!

YL


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Me **

**-Sasuke's P.O.V.- **

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it Naruto had passed out! He never has done that even when I beat the living shit out of him. At first I thought it was a trick so I did nothing and stayed in defense position, but then I soon realize that he wasn't getting up. I looked behind me and saw Kakashi and Sakura still sparing so I walked over to the dobe and kneeled next to him, I turned him over so I could see if he was breathing. When I saw him he didn't look healthly he was pale and he looked to me that he lose weight and also he had huge bags under his eyes.

"Dobe?" I shook him lightly on the shoulder. "Naruto?" I tried again shaking him a little hard, still nothing. I started to panic a little and kind of lost it. "Naruto!" I shouted and heard that Sakura and Kakashi stopped what they were doing.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" Sakura questioned though I barely heard it.

"Sasuke how hard did you hit him?" Kakashi asked.

"Not hard enough to make him pass out." I replied with a sigh.

"Sakura please treat Naruto." Kakashi ordered.

"Hai." She walked around me to where Naruto's head was and place her hands on either side of his hand. She began to pump charka to Naruto, it only took a few minutes before Naruto winced and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked as he looked at all of us.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" He somewhat glared, I rolled my eyes.

"Dobe we're at the training grounds."

"Shut up teme!" He shouted weakly.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah fine..." He mumbled sitting up.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Heh I don't know I guess I hit the tree one too many times." Naruto gave out a nervous laugh.

"I see well I guess training is over for today, Naruto you go home and rest...also eat something you look a little sick." Kakashi ordered and disappeared.

"Hn whatever, hey dobe want to get some ramen?" I asked _trying _to be nice.

"Uh no that's fine, I already promised Iruka-sensei that I'd meet him at the ramen bar." Naruto answer quickly, and he seemed to be hiding something. The thing that really bugs me is what Iruka told me yesterday when I ran into him.

_-Flash back- _

_After the dobe ran off I deicded to head to the training grounds anyway, as I neared the ramen bar Iruka-sensei came out with a worried look. He didn't notice me at first and I really didn't care to talk to him at the time so I tried to walk pass him._

_"Oi Sasuke." I spoke to soon, I sighed and turn to my former sensei._

_"Hn" I replied._

_"You know Naruto is looking for you." Iruka chimed, I blinked at the man._

_"Hn." I shrugged it off not really caring._

_"Yeah he said you two were going to spar." Iruka informed, this got my attention. 'Did the dobe lie to us?' I thought to myself. _

_"Thanks Iruka-sensei." I nodded to him and he did the same as I walked away. _

-End of Flash back-

"Hn." I shrugged.

"Heh well I better go if I want to catch Iruka-sensei, bye!" He waved like an idoit. I sighed and started to head home, but Sakura being her annoying girly self had to stop me.

"Sasuke-kun, how about you and I get some ramen or something." She didn't even sound nervous about it.

"No." I said coldly and walked home, ignoring her calling me again. Walking home wasn't too hard, I was shocked that I didn't get chased by those damn fan girls again, damn I hate them. I sighed as I opened my door and walked into the empty house. I headed to the kitchen, I needed some tea and then after that I supose I will train a little more since I didn't get a full work out.

As I put the water in the kettle I started to replay the spar I had with Naruto today, I knew right off that he wasn't focusing on what he was doing. He was a little off, but what really got me was when he passed out, his eyes looked so...so lifeless. Not that I care if the dobe is hiding something but it makes me wonder if he has been hiding something. Damn that makes it sound like I care! I don't care I have problems of my own. I sighed as I heard that my tea was done. I grabbed a cup and a tea bag and poured the hot water. I sipped my tea and headed into my living room so I could relax for a while and read something.

I took a seat on my couch and set my tea on one of the side tables, my eye cought the answer machine blinking. I sighed I knew who left the messages, I played them and wait for the annoying voice to come.

"You have five new voice messages, first message." The machine said.

"Hey Sasuke-kun it's Sakura I just wanted to know if-"

"Message deleted next message." The machine said.

"Sasuke-kun!!-"

"Message deleted next message."

"Awww it looks like I got your machine again-"

"Message deleted, next message."

"Hey Sasuke..." I stopped I was about to delete the message but then I heard Kakashi's voice. "This is rare I know but I need to ask you something...in person so meet me at the training grounds at 6." Kakashi voice stopped.

"Next message."

"Sasuke-"

"Message deleted, there are no more new messages." The machine said as it turned off. I looked at the clock it was 5:30. _Might as well go see what he wants. _I thought as I sipped my tea again before leaving. When I arrived I was suprise to see Kakashi waiting for me so this must be important to say the least.

"Oh Sasuke I see you got my message." Kakashi greeted as he put his book away, this must be very important.

"Hn" I replied.

"Yes well anyway, I have a mission for you." He informed.

"What kind of mission?" I questioned.

"Actually, and Iruka told me to do this, I want you to keep an eye on Naruto."

"Why?" I blinked.

"He's been acting...not like himself and today it really came to my attention."

"So you want me to follow the dobe?"

"Not just yet, I really want you to watch him durning train for now." Kakashi informed. "But if he gets worse than he already is, then I might want you to follow him." Kakashi added.

"Hai, is that all?"

"No, I wanted to know if you wanted to spar, since you and Naruto didn't get a chance." Kakashi smirked behind his mask and pulled out his book.

"Hn." I shrugged and started to spar with Kakashi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I realized this is a lot shorter but yeah bear with me I'm trying here...damn writers block. Anyway tell me what you think REVIEW people thnx!

YL d


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Me **

**-Naruto's P.O.V.- **

**(Warning this chapter bashes Sakrua. So if you like her...I am sorry.) **

Chapter 3

I can't believe I passed out during training infornt of everyone! Shit now Kakashi is going to be worried about me, then he'll tell Iruka and all hell will break lose! This was not suppose to happen I was suppose to have a full proof mask that no one could see through. I was suppose to be strong and not fucking pass out during training! Shit I need to breathe. I took a deep breath and headed to the store. I needed something other than ramen to eat, I look like shit. I enter a random store and right away a person working there starts yelling at me and kicks me out. Damn villagers.

This happens to me three times before I actually get into a store without being kicked out, they must like money. I look around for something good, I ended up buy some sushi and rice balls. I paid for my food and headed home, if you can call it that. When I arrive I didn't see any rocks or bricks on my floors which makes me a little happy I don't have to clean anything up. I put the stuff I bought away and headed in the living room to check my messages and I have one. My guess Iruka-sensei.

I play the message and it is Iruka, what a shock.

"Hey Naruto...umm," That's not good. "I heard what happened today and I called to see if you were ok...but I guess your not home, so I'll talk to you later. Feel better, bye." The machine beeped.

"Shit, god damn it Kakashi and his big fucking mouth I don't fucking need this right now!" I yell as I punch the wall putting a hole in it. I have to blow off some steam, I will do three things, eat, write, train and beat the fuck out of some tree...ok maybe that's four. I ate some sushi and it was really good. I never really ate sushi much, and I never knew why. After I was done eating I wrote in my journal again, and let me just say my lagunage was very colorful.

That was done, some of the stress washed off of me, so I headed to the training gournds and found Kakashi and Sasuke sparing, not wanting them to notice me I turn to leave and went to my special area I like to train to get stuff off my mind. My own training area was by a waterfall it was really peacful. It was a big clearing with a lot of trees, at first I admired the beauty, then started to nail a tree out of anger imaging it was Kakashi.

After about five minute the THICK tree fall down, I should really control myself more than I already do. I sighed and decided to rest even though I wasn't tried, I looked up and the sky and notice some storm clouds. I take a deep breath smelling the soon to be rain (A/N I love that smell) and look at my left arm. I pulled down my seelve and my cuts were still there. _What the hell? _I blinked. _Whatever it's not like anyone will see this. _I sigh again and stood up so I could pound on another tree. Three hours later it started to rain and I still wasn't tried, _must be the sushi_. I thought to myself as I deicded to head home walking in the cooling rain. When I reached my apartment I was wet from head to toe, but I didn't care I could always take a shower. I walked into my apartment not bothered to lock my door and headed to my room, I took off my wet clothes and walked into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and notice I had a little color in my face, I smiled and turned on the water.

After my shower I decided I should sleep since it was so late and all. I changed in some boxer then laid in my bed, grabbed the kunai and made four deep cuts yet I didn't pass out. I found it strange but shook it off and made another deep cut and passed out.

When I woke up it was still dark, I looked at the clock and it was almost 5 in the morning, I sighed why can't I sleep like a normal person, damn dreams! All those people, screaming and blood everywhere, ah I don't want to think about it! No one should have to see that, even if it is a dream...I think. I groaned and got up to get dressed then have some breakfest, rice balls, afterwards I headed out the door so I could clear my mind. I decided to run a couple of laps around the village. I had so much time I ran almost 20 laps around the village and made it at the bridge at seven. I was trying to calm down breathing deeply before my team came.

After a while of waiting I heard Sakura come up I had to put my mask on.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" I greeted annoyly and loud.

"Damn baka you don't have to be so loud," Sakura's eye twicthed as she raised her fist to hit my head. Then I snapped as she was about to hit my head I grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back in a V shape. "Ah Naruto what the hell?" Sakura said annoyed.

"I'm tired of you hitting my head because I'm too loud and shit, you know what? Your loud, but you don't see me hitting you, now do you?! Always calling Sasuke even though he could care less, it's annoying! Why don't you hit yourself once in a while or should I do it for you?!" I yelled.

"Naruto stop." Sakura ordered I glared at her back and pulled up her arm. "AH! Naruto your hurting me." Sakura whined.

"I swear the next time you hit me I wouldn't be so nice, you _will _be in a tree." I said as I pulled her arm up again she screamed in pain.

"Naruto!" I heard a voice from behind, I knew who it was and I snapped my mask back on I let go of Sakura pushing her away from me. She stumbled forward and fell on her knee tears running down her face as she rubbed her arm. "What the hell did you do dobe?" Sasuke asked as he came closer, I didn't look at him I felt so stupid letting my mask slip...again. "I asked you a question dobe." Sasuke said as he came into my veiw.

"And I don't have to answer." I said harshly. I saw him glance at Sakura who was finally getting up.

"Sasuke-kun Naruto wasn't acting like himself, like he was some kind of..._monster_." Those words came out harsher than she intented. I winced when she said them too, she was right.

"Relax Sakura," Sauske rolled his eyes. "Dobe what was that all about?" I looked away I didn't want him to see the hurt on my face.

"Reflex." I mumbled.

"Reflex?" Sakura said bitterly. "You were about to break my arm!" She yelled.

"I wouldn't break your arm." I scoffed.

"Bull you wouldn't let go! You were intenting to hurt me!" Sakura glared, tears reforming in her eyes.

"I didn't mean too." I said sadly.

"Ugh Naruto your such a child!" Sakura cried and turned away.

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared. "...What happened?" He blinked look at me than Sakura.

"Naruto tried to break my arm!" Sakura shouted.

"Huh?" Kakashi stared wide eye at me. _Shit. _I sighed.

"He just snapped and attacked me like an enragged animal." Sakura glared at me.

"I didn't attack you, you tried to hit me first." I retorted.

"I always do that and you never did anything before." She pointed out.

"So I got tired of it ok?! My head already hurts and I didn't need you to add more pain!" I glared.

"That doesn't give you the right to try to break my arm!" Then I snapped...agian I wanted her to shut the hell up.

"Sakura you pink headed bitch, just shut the fuck up, I don't care ok!? I don't care that I almost broke your arm, and if Sasuke didn't stop me I probably would've, not giving a damn!" I glared, everyone stared at me wide eyed.

"Naruto...what's with you?" Kakashi asked and I turned my head to glare at him.

"Don't even, because of you, I have more shit to worry about that I really didn't need, now Iruka is going to come to talk to me and throw a pity party because I passed out during training! It's no big deal I just didn't eat yesterday morning, because I didn't want to eat fucking ramen again!" I yelled glaring at everyone staring at there shocked faces. "Oh shit!" I yelled again, I shouldn't have said that great now everyone is staring at me like I'm from Mars...I'm out of here. I took a deep breath a disappeared.

I ended up at my special training area I was pissed at myself, how the hell could I have let that much information slip so easily? I should be able to hide my true emontions and not let anyone see. What the hell is happening?! I groaned I need to hit something...hard. I look around and look at the small mountain and decided that it was going to be my traget. I hit the rock so hard it started to break within ten or so minutes. I didn't stop until I couldn't feel my fist anymore and was covered in sweat.

"Damn I'm such an idoit!" I yell at myself as I punch the rock again making it fall to pieces. I looked at my hands; my knuckles had huge cuts in it and was bleeding pretty badly, I looked at the waterfall I need to relax. I took off my shirt and pants leaving my boxers and jumped into the water, it felt good, it was washing the sweat and blood away from my body. I float on my back closing my eyes and started to think on how I was going to face my team again. _I can't face them again if I put my mask on they'll think I'm losing my mind or something, this time I just can't act like nothing happened. What should I do I can't change what I did today and me running away probably didn't help me either. They're probably looking for me right now, if they find me I have no clue on what to do. This is fucked up I should've been able to control myself like I always do, but I couldn't help it, I held these emotions for too long it was going to happen sometime. At least it was to my team and not the villagers they would figure out a way to kill me in my sleep, if I did sleep. Damn I just fucked up my life for good. _I opened my eyes again to see it was already getting dark, _guess they weren't looking for me. _I sighed as I swam to shore. I shook my body like I was a wet dog to somewhat dry me and put my clothes on, but I didn't head home just yet. I had a feeling that my team would be waiting there for me or something, and also I wanted to look at the stars, haven't done that in a while.

When the sun finally was set. It got colder and all I had on was a t-shirt and I was still wet, but maybe if I stay out here I'll get sick and then I won't have to go to training, wait that won't work they'll come and find me. I can't win can I? I groan and figure I should just go home, I don't want to risk walking through the village so I'll just teleport to my apartment. As I arrived I looked around and notice nothing was out of place, but that doesn't mean they weren't here, I mean I don't even lock my door anymore. I walk into my living room to see my machine blinking, I ignore it knowing who would call, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, or Sasuke. Their worried about me and I don't need them to be, just because I snapped and said a lot of stuff I shouldn't have.

I left my living room and went into my bedroom I wanted to sleep, even though I know very well that the only way I could get sleep is to pass out, I can't sleep with the thought of those nightmares. I change my clothes, I take off my wet pair of boxers and put a dry clean pair on and jump on my bed. I grab the kunai again and made the deep cuts so I would pass out, it was five this time. I have to make more cuts than usual lately, and I'm not healing like I should, but I'll worry about that tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again another short chapter but good right? I know I made Naruto violent but hey he has been hiding his emotions for years he had to snap at some point. By the way the next chapter is going to be in Normal point of view, just to let you know. Ok thanks for reading review please!!

YL

P.S. I hate Sakura...can you tell?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Me **

**-Normal P.O.V- **

Chapter 4

When Naruto awoke he really didn't want to face his team out of fear of what they were going to say or do to him, because of yesterday. Even though he REALLY didn't want to go he knew he had to because if he didn't he knew they would look for him _this _time. But he took his time, taking a long shower, ate really slow, and walking at a slow pace not wanting to get there faster than he needed too, when he arrived everyone, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura, were there. He looked at Sakura's arm it was burised pretty badly but she seemed happy to see him none the less.

"Good morning Naruto." She said sweetly. Naruto blinked, she was being nice to him, after what he did, why?

"Good morning?" Naruto looked at everyone unsure if what they were planing.

"Well now that Naruto is finally here, we can start on our training." Kakashi informed. Naruto was confused, why was everyone acting like nothing happened yesterday? After he just snapped at everyone.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto yelled, everyone looked at him curiously.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi blinked.

"Why the hell is everyone acting like nothing happened yesterday!?" Naruto glared.

"Because dobe," Sasuke joined in, "we know you just snapped yesterday because you passed out during training and you felt weak, so you took it out on everyone else. You probably didn't mean what you said." Sasuke informed. Naruto blinked again, so they just let it go like that?

"But-"

"Naruto forget about it ok? Now let's start training." Kakashi ordered walking off. _What the hell! This doesn't make sense at all they can't tell that I was being honest and telling them things I should not have? They still can't tell I wear a mask!? Some friends they can't even tell the difference, maybe my mask was really hidden so well that, no one could tell. _Naruto sighed and followed the rest of them, not noticing Sasuke was watching him closely.

Training was boring Naruto had to work on charka control, Sakura was fighting with Sasuke and Kakashi was reading like always. Naruto really couldn't figure out why they just dropped what he did with not a care that what he said could've been true, and it was. Normally Kakashi would try to talk to him or something, or get Iruka to, and Naruto figured today Sakura would stay away from him all together. Either life was going good for him or bad, he couldn't tell.

About five hours into training Kakashi called it a day for everyone and he disappeared giving a look at Sasuke, who nodded. Naruto was still in deep thought he didn't understand why they were doing this, maybe he just thought that they would actually care about him, but he was wrong.

"Bye Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura waved and left the two there not that Naruto was paying attention to the pink headed girl, which Sasuke found odd. With a deep sigh Naruto left the training area without even glancing at Sasuke. _Something is wrong the dobe he didn't even call me teme today. _Sasuke thought a little worried as he followed Naruto, but making sure the blond didn't realize it.

Naruto was heading to his training grounds for some real training, he was actually really good with charka control, but just faked it, it was part of the mask. Once there Naruto made his way to the river which the waterfall flowed into. Stepping on the water with charka going to his feet he walked towards the middle. Taking off his shirt and throwing it to shore, he took a deep breath once again and made some of the charka flow into his finger tips. All the while not knowing he was being watched by Sasuke.

Naruto then put his right arm above his head and pointed his finger tips to his head and the chakra started to slowly swirl around his body. Naruto was controlling both the fox's charka and his own making it look like the two charkas were dancing together. Blue and red.

Sasuke couldn't believe that this dobe was the same dobe that took the longest to control his charka and now he could do this. Naruto was now dancing with his charka it flowed all around him, he jumped in the air after about an hour of toying with the charka and did a flip and then a sprial down having the charka follow his every move. As he landed on the water it seemed he used to much charka and just fall in the water instead of standing on it. Sasuke was very tempted to go out there a help him because he wasn't coming up. But Sasuke knew if he did that Naruto would know he followed him.

Finally Naruto came to the surface for air, he shaked his head getting the water out of his face and hair. He blinked a couple of time and sighed as he laid on his back for a while.

"That was lame I only lasted an hour that time." Naruto groaned and Sasuke could hear the dobe perfectly. "I guess I used too much charka at once, whatever I need to blow off some steam I need to hit something again." Naruto said to himself swimming to shore and grabbing his shirt to dry off with, after that he threw it down again. "Ok what should I beat to a plup today?" Naruto looked around looking at the tree he knocked down the day before and the little mountain also.

He decided aganist beating up things that couldn't move instead making shadow clones, but they weren't of him, it there were of Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke five of each of them. He sighed and got rid of them making them poof away.

"I can't look at their faces right now." Naruto groaned and glared at the ground, he picked a random _thick _tree and went to beat the crap out of it. "Stupid friends can't tell the fucking difference!" Naruto yelled as he hit the tree as hard as he could not holding back, the first hit made it snap._ Has Naruto been holding back or is this out of anger? _Sasuke glared at the blond. Naruto just went to the next tree, "This would have never happened if it wasn't for Sakura!" Naruto hit another tree his hardest making it fall too. "Kakashi and Iruka being blind idoits to see my pain!" Naruto continued. "Sasuke and everyone totally ignoring what I said like it's a joke!" At this point Naruto knocked down five trees, his hands were covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. He laid on the ground trying to clam his breath. _Naruto...what is happening with you? _Sasuke sighed as he continued to keep an eye on him.

Hours later when the sun was going down Naruto finally was starting to leave, grabbing his shirt and putting it on he walked towards the village with Sasuke following unknownly to him. Sasuke was confused as to why Naruto took the alley ways instead of the main road, but followed him none the less.

Naruto stopped by the store to get some more rice balls, and sushi, he also wanted to get some tea, he heard it calms the mind or some shit like that. After leaving the store Naruto headed home, not that he wanted to, it's just somewhere to live other than outside. As soon as Naruto got home he went to go write in his journal, he pulled it out, leaving it on his bed then, went into the kitchen to make tea, but found that he didn't have a kettle.

"I would be so poor and not have a fucking kettle." Naruto groaned and left his apartment once again to buy a fucking kettle. Sasuke wondered if he should follow the dobe or read what's in the journal, he decided to read the journal, it would let Sasuke know what's going on with the blond.

Sasuke swiftly opened Naruto's bedroom window and stepped in and grabbed the journal and opened it to a random page.

_Dear Whoever, _

_Life is shit what else is new? Some fucking villagers threw rocks at me, again. I didn't do anything to these people and they attack me and hate me for no reason! _'They attacked him?' Sasuke blinked and continued to read._ I should just end it, no one would care, but than again I have still have my last hope, the one I love, but I can't tell him just yet I have to wait a little longer, _'Naruto's gay?' Sasuke thought a little shocked.

_it's been three years I could wait a little longer right? Anyway I figured out a way to __**finally **__sleep, well in a way. I can make myself pass out, from too much train or...cutting myself until I black out. I'm leaning toward the cutting it's not like people would see it because I'll heal over night, and I won't have those nightmares. And I don't have to put on make up to hide my bags or drink as much coffee as I do. Well I should get to 'sleep' I just got a very sharp kunai, so that should work. _

_Night for once!_

_I love you..._

Sasuke stared at the last line for a long time, there was something written there but he couldn't see it because there was a drop of blood covering it. He reread the entry not believing that Naruto went through this. What he couldn't understand is how he hid it so well for so long. _Why Naruto? Why did you hide yourself? _Sasuke sighed a looked around the room, the bed had blood on it, which made Sasuke worry more. He then he looked on the side of the bed to see the kunai with dry blood on it.

Sasuke glared at it, he was pissed for many reasons, for the fact that he couldn't see Naruto's pain, that he did nothing but make fun of the blond, and that Naruto was purposly hurting himself. He felt like an ass, he would have continued to hate himself, but then he heard the fornt door open. These was Sasuke's options, stay and talk to the dobe, stay and yell at him, or get the hell out of there and tell Kakashi-sensei what he found out.

Sasuke had no time, he heard Naruto getting closer so he did the first thing tha came to mind. He forced charka to his hands and feet and jumped onto the ceiling like Spider-man, hoping Naruto wouldn't notice. Naruto walked into his room and sighed, he just put the tea on and was wanting for it to boil. He walked over to his journal not noticing that it had been opened and also that the window was open. Sasuke cursed himsef mentally for that.

Naruto grabbed a pen and his journal and wrote something down quickly then shut it and put it away, after he heard the tea kettle whistle. Sasuke, still on the ceiling, tried his hardest not to use to much charka. Naruto came back with a cup of tea half-way full or empty whatever floats your boat. Naruto sat on his bed with his cup in his hand, closing his eye to thinking a little.

"This tea is making me sleepy." Naruto mumbled to himself as he took another sip. It didn't take Naruto long to finish his tea and lay down on his bed and let the sleepyness take over. Sasuke sighed in relief and got down from the ceiling and headed out to the front door to tell Kakashi what he found out. (A/N Don't ask why he just is!)

He was half-way down the hall when he heard Naruto screaming. Sasuke quickly ran into the room and stared in shock at the blond. Red charka was forming around him as he continued to scream. Sasuke got closer to Naruto to wake him up but when he reached his arm out the charka around Naruto blasted him back against the wall hurting Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke winced and grabbed his shoulder with his hand and stared at Naruto. He saw Naruto's eyes shoot up the charka still around him, he slowly sat up hair covering his face, slowly the scars on his arm started to heal.

"Naruto?" Sasuke blinked, Naruto lifted his head and looked at the raven Sasuke's eyes widen, Naruto looked different. His eyes were blood red, his whisker-like scars were darker, nails were longer and sharper, and his teeth were also longer and sharper. Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "N-Naruto?" Sasuke repeated a little scared this time.

**"No, I am Kyuubi." **Naruto's voice was dark and husky when he spoke.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke slowly stood up still holding his shoulder.

**"Heard of me eh?" **

"Your...the demon that attacked the village." Sasuke didn't know what to think.

**"Yes, I am, are you going to run?" **

"No," Sasuke said simply.

**"Good I'm afraid I need your help, I'm not going to repeat myself so listen, if you don't stop Naruto from cutting himself I will stop healing him and let him die," **Sasuke could tell that the fox was very serious, but why did he ask him? **"Also make him eat more." **Kyuubi added.

"Tch like I care." Sasuke scoffed trying to act like he wasn't afraid.

**"Damn Uchiha's and their pride, this is a warning you stupid little human, I'm not going to heal someone who purposly hurts himself to go to sleep!" **Kyuubi glared. **"Understand? I know you don't want him to die, you do care about him I can smell it, and he really cares about you." **

"Why the hell can't you stop him?"

**"He won't listen to me, for one I'm the reason why he can't sleep, it's my fault that he see what he sees when he sleeps." **Kyuubi informed, **"I will stop them if you make him stop cutting himself." **Kyuubi added. **"And I know for a fact that he'll listen to you more than any other." **Kyuubi smirked.

"Why should I trust you?"

**"You have no reason to trust me, but if you want Naruto to live you should trust me." **Kyuubi studied the Uchiha for a moment taking note that he would do as he asked. **"Now that that's over with, you might want to take Naruto to Tsunade." **Kyuubi informed as he raised his right hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke glared, but it did not affect the demon. He just smirked and took his claws and made huge gashes in his left arm, then let Naruto take over once again. Naruto's eyes turned from red to blue, he looked at Sasuke for a minute.

"S-Sasuke what are you..." Naruto didn't get to finish as he passed out he was about to fall on the floor until Sasuke cought him messing up his shoulder more but he didn't care. He laid Naruto on the bed and went into the bathroom to get som bandages to wrap around his arm before he took him to Tsunade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So you guys like it so far? I hope so please review so I'll update sooner I like to hear feed back! Thanks for reading!

YL


	5. Chapter 5

**The Real Me **

**-Naruto's P.O.V- **

Chapter 5

When I opened my eyes I was blinded by whiteness, white walls, and a bright white light. I blinked a couple of times and tried to remember the last thing I saw or said, my eyes widen when I replayed the events, Sasuke knows I cut myself! (A/N Naruto does not remember falling asleep because of the tea and screaming his head off F.Y.I) Shit I got to get out of here, where ever here is. I tried to sit up but there was a weight on my legs, I looked down to see Sasuke sleeping on my legs! His head slowly went up and he looked at me with worried eyes. _Shit, shit, shit, shit I'm FUCKING doomed!! _I screamed in my head. He stared at me for a minute or so before speaking.

"You feelin' ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said my voice came out horse and huskey, I coughed trying to clear my throat. Then a glass of water came into my veiw, I blinked and saw that Sasuke was the one holding the glass, I took it and drank it slowly. "Thanks." I gave a small smile.

"Welcome, Naruto why didn't you-"

"You little brat!" Tsuande came in shouting cutting off Sasuke. "Why the hell did you do this to yourself?!" She glared. I didn't say anything. I didn't even look at her. I just stared at the glass in my hands. "Well are you going to answer me?"

"I have nothing to say." I replied quietly.

"You little brat, since I can't trust alone you will be living with Iruka and Kakashi-sensei for the time being." She sighed.

"I can't stay with them."

"And why not?" She asked annoyed.

"Their apartment is too small, besides I wouldn't feel comfortable being there when they are a couple." I informed.

"Ah yeah I forgot about that." I rolled my eyes, "Then I will have to go with my second choice."

"I don't need to stay anywhere I have my own apartment." I looked up and glared.

"Don't glare at me brat I told you that you can't be trusted alone your suicidal."

"No I'm not." I glare harder.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow and walked over to me picking up my left arm. "Then what is this?" She questions, I don't answer. "That's what I thought." She sighed. "Now if it's alright with Sasuke you will stay with him."

"What no way!" I protested.

"You have no say in this."

"Bitch." I mumbled.

"Sasuke?" She gave him a questioned look.

"Hn." He shrugged.

"Ok I'll take that as a yes, now I will get everything worked out so you can leave here." She informed and left the room. _Damn it I can't stay with Sasuke! I might do something stupid in fornt of him and look like a fool, wait I do that very day. But that's besides the point though, my mask might slip more and I won't be able to control myself! _I would have continued thinking if it wasn't for Sasuke.

"Dobe, hurry up and get changed it's dark and I want to get to sleep." Sasuke said as he threw me my clothes.

"You didn't have to stay here." I pointed out.

"Hn" He shrugged and stood up and walked towards the door.

"Eh? Sasuke?" I questioned and he stopped but he didn't turn around.

"What dobe?" He sounded somewhat annoyed.

"How...ummm how much do you know?" I questioned not really wanting to hear the answer but it was important to me. Sasuke turned to me and smirked.

"Enough." Sasuke said simply and left the room so I could get changed. _Damn Sasuke can't give me a fucking straight answer for once in his damn life?! Enough isn't enough! I need to know so I can hide the rest of it...damn life sucks...shit wait a minute, when I saw my journal it was opened! SHIT Sasuke read it the little shit! But I don't know how much he read so I still might be safe from my big secret or I might not. But if Sasuke did know wouldn't he act weird around me? No that's not Sasuke's style but still you never know with that guy I mean he was being nice to me before the bitch Tsuande came into the room. Man my arm hurts! And I don't remember doing this too, weird. Oh well I should get out of this ugly blank room before I go...crazy-er. _I sighed and headed out the door to find Sasuke so we could go to his house or whatever. As I got close to the main hall I heard Sasuke's and Tsunade's voice and decided to listen.

"So, that's why you were watching Naruto." Tsunade's voice said.

"Hn, I didn't have a choice but now we know what we need to look for." Sasuke replied.

"True, but make sure you keep him safe I don't think Kyuubi was kidding about what he said." She sighed. _What the hell Kyuubi? _

"I know I will."

"Make sure he doesn't have any weapons on him unless he's training or on a mission." Tsunade ordered. _They don't trust me this much. _

"Right how long will this go on for?"

"I'm not sure, Naruto is really out of it." _I'm not fucking out of it! I'm just being the real me for god sakes, I HAD to hide myself because of the fucking villagers excuse me! Damn they don't know anything! _

"Hn whatever it's not like I don't have room." _That shows that he really cares -sighs- I should just leave these assholes. _"I'm going to go see if Naruto is ready to leave." Sasuke informed and I heard footsteps. _Fuck! _I screamed in my head and ran back to my room. Luckly I got in the room before Sasuke turned the corner. The door opened shortly after I entered back in my room, Sasuke had a smirk on his face and was leaning on the door frame in all his sexyness! "Ready dobe? We need to go by your apartment to get your stuff." I nodded I was pissed and I really didn't feel like talking. I followed him out of the room and out of the building.

We didn't talk the whole way I unlocked my door quickly and looked around. _Shit someone broke in! _I sighed as I saw some of my stuff gone. My ugly couch, my T.V, my fucking phone and answering machine! To top it there were four rocks and two bricks on my floor all of which had notes on them.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke blinked.

"Fucking villagers." I mumbled not really sure if Sasuke heard me not like I cared. I walked over to my once living room and picked up all the rocks, and then started on the bricks. When I was about to reach for the last brick it was picked up by Sasuke. I blinked and looked up at him as he read the note on it after he read it he looked down at me, but didn't say anything. I ignored it and got off the floor, I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't care. I went to the lose floor board and took it off and pulled out a bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Nothing." I replied placing the rocks and bricks in the bag.

"You keep them?"

"Yeah, it's a reminder." I looked over at him he had a confused look on his face. "It's a reminder of why I want respect." I rolled my eyes and turn away from him.

"I see, how many bags do you have full of these?" He questioned.

"Since there are bricks there's more than there should but more than ten." I replied, "Can I have that brick please." I asked still not looking at him. I heard him walk over to me I held out my hand and he set the brick in it. I looked at the note and gave a bitter laugh. "This is a new one." It read 'Leave the village demon or else!' I shook my head and put it with the others and put the floor board back too. I stood up and headed into my room with Sasuke following, I went into the bathroom to get what I needed in there. I walked back out to see Sasuke with the blood covered kunai in his hand he was staring at it with worry in his eyes. "Sasuke I..."

"Promise me." Sasuke whispered. I blinked what the hell?

"Huh?"

"Naruto swear that you will never do this to yourself again." Sasuke said clamly, too clamly. I didn't say anything, I knew I couldn't promise that it was something that I felt needed to be done. "Naruto?" Sasuke looked up at me and his eyes pained me, they had so much emotion it scared me.

"Uh, I promise Sasuke." I whispered. Sasuke studied me to make sure I wasn't lying, but I was, I just knew how to look like I was telling the truth, it's part of my mask. He nodded at me and headed towards the door.

"Hurry up and pack I'll wait for you in the kitchen." Sasuke said as he left with the kunai still in his hands. I sighed, man that was close. I thought he was going to see right through me. I started to pack what I need, clothes and my journal then headed into the kitchen where Sasuke was leaning against the wall.

"Ok teme let's go!" I grinned, it really pained me to do it but I have to put my mask back on.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged and followed me out the door. The whole way there I was being my old self or fake self whatever, I could tell that Sasuke found it odd that I was acting like an idoit but I had to make it seem that I didn't notice it.

When we arrived at the Uchiha manor I just finished my speech about how ramen in a cup and ramen in a bowl have a big difference. To be honest I just made up stuff I knew Sasuke wasn't listen to me anyway, I probably could have told him I was gay and he wouldn't even look at me, that's just how Sasuke is. All in all though I still love him for many reasons. We stepped into the house and took off our shoes, I followed Sasuke guessing he was going to show me my room -not like I'll sleep at all but he doesn't have to know that.

"There are three bathrooms upstairs and two downstairs if you need to take a shower let me know." Sasuke said not looking at me as he headed towards the kitchen.

"No, I'll just take a shower tomorrow, umm I'm pretty tried could you show me my room?" I questioned.

"Sure, you want any tea before going to bed?" Sasuke ask turning to look at me.

"No, I'm fine thanks though teme!" I grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged and headed for the stairs which were right by me. I followed after him, when we reached the top he lend me to the room to the far right and opened the door. He turned on the light to the room, it was a lot bigger than my room and it had a huge bed too, I actually smiled it was just perfect in my veiw point. "The bathroom is to your left and the door to your right is my room so don't do anything stupid dobe." Sasuke warned then left not waiting to hear an answer from me. I sighed, I felt safe in Sasuke's house which is a rare thing for me at my apartment always having to worry about the villagers breaking in or something. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, I turned off the light at went to the window to look outside, something to do because I'm not going to be sleeping tonight. Damn I wish Sasuke didn't find out or Tsunade for that matter, I wonder if she's going to tell Kakashi and Iruka-sensei. Tch that's stupid of me of coruse she will but I don't think they will care, man this is going to be a long night.

I took a deep breath and opened the window so I could sit on the window seal and stick my foot out to swing back a forworth I heard it clams people down. I got comfortable and looked at the sky I was relaxed, only because I felt safe in Sasuke's house but that's not the point, for the first time in a long time I don't have to worry about being hurt for once. Wonderful feeling if you ask me. It was well close to midnight when I heard Sasuke's footsteps, but I knew he wouldn't come in my room, but I still pulled my foot back into the room and closed the window, it was getting cold anyway.

I wasn't sure on what to do now, by this time I would have made myself pass out so I could 'sleep' but I can't I have nothing sharp to do it with. Damn Tsunade damn Sasuke for spying on me. But I guess it's my fault like everything else I should have been more careful like making sure my damn mask didn't slip. I can't change what happened I know that but why the hell did this have to happen to me!? I must be a demon nothing good happens to me. Ok maybe a few things but it's very few like in the low, low numbers.

I started to just walk around in my room, the room was pretty plain for the most part the good thing was that it was painted a light blue not just white or something bording. I sighed the sun was coming up finally it was close to six in the morning that means I can take a shower soon without Sasuke knowing I was up all night. When the clock hit 6:15 I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, which I did I came out ten minutes later feeling a hell of a lot better. I got dressed and headed downstairs, and by the looks of it Sasuke was still asleep, must have drank too much tea. I went into the kitchen so I could make much needed coffee and get something in my stomach. I looked everywhere for coffee beans it took me forever to, but when I found them I was happy. Now all I needed to do was to find something to eat, let's see what do I feel like? When I was looking for breakfast I noticed Sasuke didn't have any riceballs or sushi, I should buy some today, but I was shocked to see ramen -not that I'm going to eat it- but still it was there. Was he planing for me to stay?

I decided to eat toast something light and good with my coffee. When I was finished making my breakfast, coffee and all, Sasuke walked in, I looked up he had a confused look. Probably becasue I wasn't eating ramen, I had the paper, and I was drinking coffee. I blinked at him a few times and returned to reading the paper while taking at sip of my coffee.

"There is some more coffee if you want some teme." I said not looking up from the paper.

"Hn" Was his reply, and I heard him move from the door way to the kitchen finally. After a while he sat down with something and coffee I didn't care to look. "This coffee is strong." Sasuke mumbled.

"I like it strong." I replied. It's true in a way, keeps my ass up and later I'm going to get some enegry drinks, if I have enough money too.

"Hn I need to do somethings before we head over to the bridge, alone, your not going to do anything stupid right?" Sasuke asked. I rolled my eyes and then looked at him.

"No, teme I won't I need to do some shopping." I informed.

"For what? I have ramen." Sasuke pointed out.

"I know, but I need a few other things."

"Like?"

"Do you have to know?"

"It's going to be in my home I want to be sure it isn't something unneeded."

"Ugh, I want to get riceball, sushi and some enegry drinks." I groaned.

"Hn" Sasuke shrugged, that bastard he probably wanted to know to be sure I wouldn't 'hurt myself' or some shit like that. Like I said before I don't want them to be fucking worried about me!

"Hey teme do you really think you can trust me by myself?" This was a test in a way.

"Dobe I'm not going to hold your hand, I know Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei want me to watch you but I have some important things to do that you don't need to know about." Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Ok close enough...wait Kakashi-sensei!? _

"Wait Kakashi-sensei wanted you to watch me too?" I glared.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged.

"Don't you fucking 'hn' me give me a straight answer!" I ordered.

"Yes he did what of it? If I didn't then..." He trailed off.

"Then what?" I asked trying not to be angry.

"You were just screaming, and red...charka everywhere." Sasuke was not making since which was not like him at all.

"Shit you know?" I whispered not intenting him to hear it.

"Yeah." He whispered back. _Damn, damn, shit, fuck, fuck, damn, shit, shit, shit, FUCK! No he can't know that's not how it's suppose to be! He's going to hate me like everyone else he'll call me demon and spit at me! NOOO I didn't want my first and only love to find this out...not like this I mean noooo! I got to get out of here before he starts to realize what I really am! _I stood up quickly and headed out the kitchen door. "Naruto wait!" Sasuke called but I didn't stop I just ran out the front door. _I just needed a long, long, long walk that's all to clear my mind and act like nothing happened at all. That's right Sasuke doesn't know that I have an evil demon sealed within me. That's just crazy talk! Ugh what the hell am I think of coruse Sasuke knows! And a whole lot of shit too that I don't know about! God hates me I swear! _I ignored where I was going I was just in deep thought, which I was brought out of because of the rain. Wow this is like a horror movie it starts to rain when the killer is about to strike or something and then the victim screams and dies. I laughed to myself then I heard something that scared the shit out of me.

"Hey it's the demon get em'!" I heard a voice call, I turned to see seven guys heading towards me.

"Oh shit!" I yelled and ran like hell. I probably would have lost them if I didn't trip over a damn trash can in the middle of the fucking sidewalk! The guys surrounded me, two picked me up, one grabbed my right arm the other my left. They dragged me into an alley...oh yeah and it's pouring right now so I can't see their fucking faces.

"We warned you demon." One said that was close. "But you couldn't take the hint."

"Damn it just beat the fuck out of me and go!" I yelled.

"Tch cocky bastard!" One yelled and kicked me in the gut. "And I believe it's time for you to stop playing ninja." He laughed and took off my forehead protecter and threw it carelessly. I growled at him and they all laughed. Then the beating started, I was kicked, punched, even fucking scratched by these bastards! I believe this beating is the worset I've gotten from the villagers. And you would think that after they were done they would leave but oh no! They threw me into some mud and it burned my cuts! They finally leave after pounding my face into the mud a couple of times.

It took me ten minutes to get up again, I was going to head home to take a shower but realize that it was time to meet the team and if I was late they would get on Sasuke and I didn't want him to get into trouble because of me. I walked towards the meeting spot holding my ribs they hurt like a bitch but I couldn't do anything about it. When I arrived I was happy to see I was the first one...for now. I walked onto the bridge and sat down slowly still holding my ribs I was in so much pain but I couldn't let this scare me away I am a ninja after all...wait I didn't get my forehead protecter! Shit Iruka-sensei was the one who gave me that! Damn it and I don't know where it is damn rain, at this point it was a light rain! Now it's a light rain what about earlier when I was getting the shit beat out of me. Now I don't know who fucking beat me to a pulp...not like I would be able to do something. Me fighting back would give the villagers an exuse to kick my ass out of the village, I can never win!

I tried to stop thinking about it and closed my eyes to rest a bit, that's when I heard footsteps, today is just a very, very bad day isn't?

"N-Naruto?" I heard it was Sakura sounding like Hinata.

"Hn" I groaned not wanting to move or open my eyes for that matter.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"I triped this morning on my way here, I would've went back to take a shower but I thought I would be late." I lied.

"Naruto these injuries don't look like you triped." Sakura pointed out and I felt her touch my face, I winced in pain.

"Ow Sakura don't touch me I'm in pain!" I ordered, still not opening my eyes.

"Naruto we need to get you to Tsunade to heal these injuries." Sakura stated.

"No."

"Naruto don't be stubborn I can see your in pain and you need to be healed so get your ass up now!" Sakura yelled.

"Fuck off I'm fine I've been through worse." I sighed.

"Naruto stop and get up or-"

"Hn there you are dobe." Sasuke said cutting off Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Could you help me?" She asked sweetly, I shook my head, opened my eyes, and pulled myself up a bit to get into a comfortable sitting poition. _No don't bring Sasuke into this I have to live with him...damn it she doesn't know and it would not be wise of me to tell her too. Now I really can't win, oh wait it stopped raining, one plus! _

"What did the dobe do this...time?" Sasuke asked and walked around Sakura to see me, Sasuke looked shocked, like really shocked and it was not a good look for him I must say. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, on the way over here I triped." I lied again. He raised an eyebrow.

"You tripped? Where down a mountain?" Sasuke glared. "Tell the truth."

"It's none of your business teme so leave me the hell alone!" I glared back.

"Not until you tell me _who _did this to you?" Sasuke kneeled down next to me.

"No one did this it was me and my ungracefullness!" I yelled and started to cough I held my ribs in pain and took slow deep breaths.

"Your not that ungraceful dobe tell the fucking truth!" Sasuke glared.

"I don't care just leave me alone." I said calmly giving him a strong look.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late I was heading over here when I saw...Naruto what the hell happened?" Kakashi asked blinking. I sighed and groaned as I tried to stand up, it hurt like hell but I did stand after about two minutes. I took slow breaths and held onto my ribs I somwhat glared at him.

"Nothing happened I just tripped leave me the fuck alone. Do we have a miss...mission?" I panted out, damn why was I so winded?

"Naruto I don't think you are in any way ready for a mission." Kakashi said.

"Damn it I'm fine! Ow shit!" I screamed in pain closing my eyes again, the burises and scratches were really starting to affect me now, great.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"No damn it! Would you if seven guys just kicked your ass?" I groaned. I soon realized what I said, I'm a super fucking baka! Now they know and are going to question me. Wonderful. I opened my eyes again slowly to look at every one, Kakashi had his book on the ground, Sakura had a scared look on her face, and Sasuke seem to be trying to have an emotionless face but was to shocked.

"Why...why the hell didn't you fight back?!" Sasuke finally spoke.

"I have my reasons." I mumbled but I knew they heard me.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said slowly, "Were these men even ninja?" I didn't answer. "It was the villagers, wasn't it?" Kakashi sighed.

"The villagers? They wouldn't do this Kakashi-sensei." Sakura joined in.

"It doesn't matter who did it right now." Sasuke said, "What matters is getting the dobe to Tsunade."

"I'm not going." I glared.

"Fine, Sakura, do you think you could heal Naruto?" Sasuke asked. _Since when has Sasuke wanted to help me like this? Was it because of this morning? _

"H-Hai I think so." Sakura nodded and walked closer to me. "Umm, Naruto I'm going to need you to take off your shirt to see what needs to be healed, I can only heal the cuts, the burises will have to heal on there own ok?" Sakura said sweetly, I nodded. I slowly took off my long slevee shirt, it hurt the blood dried and stuck to my shirt and when I pulled it off it ripped the skin. Once I finally got my shirt off everyone stared wided eyed at me again, Sakura look like she was going to cry. I meantly rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Sakura it's ok it's not as bad as it looks." I assured her, I was tell the truth it wasn't as **bad **as it looked it was **worse **than it looked. She nodded and soon her hands turned green. She started with my face which was good because the mud was getting into my cuts and making it burn. Sakura finished with my face and my chest and now she was healing my back, I was shocked that she didn't ask about the scars on my left arm but she might of thought it was from the beating.

"Ok I have done what I can, Tsunade would have been able to heal the burises too, but that doesn't matter I guess." Sakura mumbled the last part but I heard it and I glared at her but she didn't notice. "Umm, you can put your shirt back on now." Sakura blushed! Wow I never thought that would happen, but whatever I don't like her anyway her blushing isn't going to change that.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I called, he had his book in his hands, like nothing really happened, just like him.

"Hmm?" He looked up.

"Your going to tell Iruka-sensei and Tsunade aren't you?" I asked putting on my shirt and holding my ribs again.

"I am going to have to.." Kakashi sighed.

"I know I figured." I groaned holding onto the rail of the bridge. "Well, I am going to go home and rest if you don't mind, because I know for a fact that you, Kakashi-sensei, well not let me train today, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." I wanted to leave their worried looks were annoying me! They nodded as I slowly started to walk to the Uchiha manor, I would have said I was going there but I didn't need Sakura freaking out. Before I left I heard Sasuke say he was going home too, great I just wanted to be alone, but oh no I forgot Sasuke was told by Kakashi and Tsunade to watch my ass like a hawke until I got better! Tch I've always been like this, behind close doors that is. Sasuke walked behind me until we were out of sight of the bridge, then he walked next to me. "What you didn't want Sakura to see you walking next to me?" I scuffed.

"Hn" Sasuke shrugged. I hate him sometimes never answers a simple question!

"Whatever." I mumbled and continued walking. As we neared the Uchiha manor Sasuke stopped and I kept walking.

"Where are you going dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I am going to find my forehead protecter it fell off." I lied.

"Fine I'll come with you." Sasuke said.

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do dobe." Saske pointed out, I rolled my eyes and headed into the village. I tried to figure out what alley those bastards beat me up in, it didn't take me long to find the trash can I ran into, I looked around for my forehead protecter, but did not see it. _Damn them if they took it I swear they will pay. _

"Back for more I see demon." A familier voice rang, I looked up to see one of the guys that beat the shit out of me sitting on a trash can, I think it was pouring rain and I could not see. Though I could tell it was him by the voice and also for the fact that he had my forehead protecter. I glared at him he just smirked the bastard. "Oh did you come back for this?" He smirk grew as he lifted up my forehead protecter.

"Yes, now give it back." I ordered clamly.

"Oh you think that I'm going to let you just have this?" The man scoffed, "You don't even have the right to be a ninja." The man said as he jumped off the trash can. I tighten my fist but did nothing I couldn't. "Just leave demon the village doesn't need a killer living here." The man glared. _Looks like I'm not getting it back, not without beating the living shit out of someone but, I can't do that, shit. _I sighed and turned to leave.

"Come on teme." I started to walk away but Sasuke stopped me, I blinked and he gave me the hold-on look and walked forward.

"I believe that is not yours." Sasuke said clamly.

"So," The man scuffed. "It is now," The man said proudly.

"I don't believe you heard me," Sasuke glared. "That is not yours, therefore you _will _give it back or else." Sasuke said slowly.

"I anit going to listen to some brat."

"Give it back or else I'm going to have to hurt you and believe me you don't want that." Sasuke warned.

"Sasuke really let's just go." I said worried, if Sasuke did anything to this guy he could blame it on me then I would be gone for sure.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke ordered.

"Why are you helping this demon anyway?" The man scoffed.

"Becasue he is not a demon, he is my friend." Sasuke corrected, which shocked the hell out of me.

"Tch your friends with this _demon_?"

"You are really getting on my last nerves, give me that forehead protecter now."

"I like to see you try to take this from me. I kicked the demon's ass and I can sure as hell kick your ass." Sasuke's eye brow twicthed. He tighted his fist and nailed the guy in the face, which made him fall on the ground and that made the man drop the forehead protecter. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pick it up as the man tended to his nose.

"Let's go dobe." Sasuke ordered and walked out of the alley with me following, before I left I looked at the man he mouthed something to me, 'I will get you'. I ignored it and followed Sasuke. "Here." Sasuke handed me my forehead protecter.

"Thanks." I sighed and took it from him. "Eh Sasuke?" I called.

"Yes dobe?"

"Umm...why did you do that for me?" I questioned.

"Tch dobe weren't you listen because you are my friend." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Really? You weren't lying about that?" I blinked not really believing him.

"Why would I just say that randomly?" Sasuke said, "I mean what I say." Sasuke added.

"Oh, I see." I tried to make is sound cheerful but it came out dull, _he means what he says? Does that mean he does hate me or not? He did say that once...damn I'm so confused. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow long chapter! That was fun to write, did you like? Yes, no? I must say writing about Naruto getting the shit beat out of him hurt me, poor Naruto-kun! Anyway R&R and I'll update soon!

YL


	6. Chapter 6

**The Real Me **

**-Sasuke's P.O.V- **

Chapter 6

"Oh, I see." Naruto sighed, his voice sounded dull. What the hell did I say? I hope he's ok, he's still been 'out of it', should I talk to him about what's bugging him? No, that wouldn't be good I won't know what to say, Naruto is not like he use to be. Or maybe just maybe he's been like this before and wears a mask like me. That would explain a lot of what has happened in the passed week or so. Damn it I can't believe I'm saying this but I want the old Naruto back, the loud, cheerful, smiling dobe that people know, not this emo verison that's my job! Naruto use to brighten up everyone's day, even mine just never showed it, but now the Naruto we knew is slowly fading away. We didn't talk the rest of the way, it didn't bug me but I was use to the dobe talking about something stupid. As we neared my home Naruto slowed down as though thinking of something. "Shit." He mumbled but I heard him none the less.

"What dobe?" I turned to looked at him.

"Huh? Oh I forgot to get rice balls and sushi when I left this morning." He informed. I rolled my eyes and I thought it was something important.

"When I was out today I went and bought some just incase you forgot." I smirked. Even though I just mocked him, his face lit up like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Really Sasuke?" What was up with him and not believing me now?

"Yes really now come on it's getting late." I turned and headed to my home with him following happily. Once inside I headed for the kitchen for much needed food and tea. "You want some tea dobe?" I questioned as we entered the kitchen.

"No that's ok." Naruto answered quickly.

"Ok, then I'll make us lunch." I offered.

"Ok, but I not really hungry." He informed. I turned to look at him, I gave him a questioned look.

"I had a big breakfast?" He said with the I-don't-know look.

"Since when is coffee and toast a big breakfast?" I blinked.

"Maybe to you it's not a big breakfast but to me it is." He glared.

"Are you trying to get out of eating?" I couldn't believe Naruto would pass up food.

"No," He looked away shyly.

"What's with you dobe?"

"Nothing teme!"

"Hn whatever do whatever no skin off my nose." I shrugged and turned around to make my lunch, I heard Naruto leave the room and then run upstairs. _Is there any weapons in my room? _I thought for a moment I don't need Naruto doing anything stupid. Just to be sure I stopped what I was doing and headed upstairs, I heard nothing at first than I heard water running. _He wouldn't do anything he promised me that's his ninja way to not go back on his word. I should really stop worrying about the dobe. _I sighed and headed back into the kitchen to finish make myself lunch. Soon I heard Naruto come into the kitchen and I looked up he had no shirt on and his hair was wet making it flat, _Damn he actually looks...hot. Wait what the hell am I saying I'm not gay!! _I shaked my head as though to get rid of the thought and turned back to my lunch or so I thought.

"Eh Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto's voice made me stop fousing on his tan smooth chest and on his face.

"Hn" I don't believe that question needs an answer. Though it bugged me that Naruto gave an annoyed sigh I ignored it anyway. "Do you want anything?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but I'll get it." He assured me I nodded and followed his movements with my eyes. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the sushi, after that I returned to my meal I didn't care much as long as he was eating. I had to be sure of that because of Kyuubi. I heard Naruto put the sushi away and sit down in front of me, I glanced up to see how much he had to eat, there were two, that's it. I glared at him but he didn't notice I think because he didn't say anything. I looked at him for a while then decided to say something.

"Dobe is that all your going to eat?" I asked as I sipped my tea.

"Yeah, why?" He glared.

"It looks like your holding back on eating." I pointed out.

"So?"

"So it's not healthly dobe." I glared.

"I don't care I'm still alive right?..." Naruto said mumbling something at the end I ignored it.

"That's not the point, the longer you take to return to your old-self the longer you have to stay here you realize that, right?" I gave him a questioned look and he rolled his eyes and glared at me again.

"Why does it sound like you think I have a mental problem or something, that I _have_ to be that annoying-loud mouth-cheerful loser, just to make everyone happy? I mean fuck no one can be fucking happy all the time it's not humanly possible I'm shocked that I pulled it off for so long, people hated that cheerful dork and now that I've changed people want him back? I'm sorry but that does not make since to me, and I believe it never will. So you can forget about the "old me" because I'm tired of being fake _all the time_!" Naruto glared. I just stared blankly at him. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. What the hell was Naruto saying? He scoffed and rolled his eyes and got up to leave.

"Wait Naruto stop!" I called and grabbed his wrist, he turned to me with a questioned look, and a blush? "I...uh...I didn't hate your cheerful dorkyness." I slightly blushed.

"What? You said that..." Naruto trialed off.

"Well I say a lot of stupid stuff sometimes, I'm human." I smiled.

"Your not messing with me right?" Naruto questioned not believing me.

"No, I think you've been messed with enough today dobe." I smirked and slowly let go of his wrist. "So I was right." I said to myself not intenting for Naruto to hear.

"Right about what?" He asked as he sat down.

"Nothing important dobe." I assured.

"No, I want to know I mean it's about what we were talk about just now right? Which was about me so I want to know."

"Ok I was right about the fact that you-"

_Ring Ring Ring _

I was cut off by my phone ringing, I sighed and stood up to answer it, luckly it was in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I blinked.

"Yo Sasuke, I've called to tell you two things." Kakashi's voice informed.

"Ok sensei shoot." I said I heard Naruto groan when I said sensei.

"Well you see since Naruto is unable to train, training is cancelled until further notice."

"Ok and the other thing?" I questioned.

"Well, Tsunade wants to see Naruto, now." Kakashi sighed.

"I see, can I go with him?" I asked knowing Naruto would not go willing.

"I don't see why not, just get to hokage tower as soon as possible."

"Ok I will make sure of that." I informed.

"Good I'll see you two soon, ja!" Kakashi said as he hanged up and I did the same. I turned to Naruto to see him glaring at his untouched sushi.

"What did the pervert want?" He asked bitterly.

"We don't have training until further notice." I informed.

"Why?" He looked at me.

"Because, umm you are unable to."

"I can train just fine." He glared.

"Talk to Kakashi." I held up my hands in defeat.

"What's the other thing?"

"You...I mean we have to go see Tsunade, now." He groaned and stood up.

"I'll be ready in five mintues." I nodded and watched him leave the room. I looked at the table after he left I saw his untouched food and sighed then put it away. After that I did the dishes then headed into the living room to wait for Naruto I was already dressed. I didn't have to wait long until I heard footsteps I stood up and headed for the front door, I looked to find Naruto not even two feet behind me.

"Ready?" I asked as I opened the door, he nodded slowly and I walked out with him following. Though I didn't say anything but Naruto was really zoned out the whole way there he didn't say a word. I guess he really didn't want to see Tsunade today but he nor I can do anything about it, it's an order and we have to follow. As we walked I noticed Naruto was holding his ribs the whole time and breathing quickly. I was going to ask him but that's when we arrived at the tower and Naruto just darted in. I sighed and followed the dobe.

In Tsunade's office there was Kakashi, Iruka and of course Tsunade waiting, kind of creepy if you ask me. I looked around the room and notice there was one chair infornt of Tsunade's desk I sighed and let Naruto sit, he was the one in pain. Tsuande looked from me to Naruto, she raised an eye brow at me and I tried really hard not to glare.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" She questioned.

"I was told to watch Naruto, and I can't watch him if I'm not here now can I?" I'm such a smartass.

"Whatever," Tsunade rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Naruto. "Now Naruto what happened?"

"With what?" Naruto blinked acting like he didn't know what they were talking about.

"How did you get injured today?" I could tell Tsunade was trying to keep her temper down.

"I tripped." Naruto replied, he's still going with that story?

"Naruto are you lying because Kakashi-sensei told me that you said seven people beat you." Tsunade informed.

"I only said that so they would shut up."

"Listen brat I tried the nice way, now who the hell kicked your ass?" Tsunade glared.

"It doesn't matter ok I'm still alive right?"

"It does matter it's a crime and you know it."

"If it did matter it would not have happened to _me_! So can we just drop this? It's getting old already." Naruto sighed. I just stared at him, I never heard Naruto put himself down so much in one day, what the hell is wrong with him. No one said anything for a while, Tsunade looked like she was trying to form words but was unable too, Iruka had a 'mother hen' look on his face, and Kakashi was ignoring what was happening and reading.

"Dobe," I stepped in, "Tell us so this doesn't happen again." I said clamly.

"Even if I did that this will not stop so stop worrying about me I'm fine. And if you think that I'm being a stubborn brat I don't care! I just want to go home now if you don't mind." Naruto glared and stood up slowly hold his ribs, which Tsunade noticed.

"Wait brat, before you go let me get a look at you."

"No." Naruto said clamly.

"I wasn't asking I'm telling now get your ass over here." Tsunade glared. Naruto just rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets to follow Tsunade to the examination room. Before Naruto went in he looked back at me with that look you know that I-don't-want-to-be-alone-so-come-with-me-or-else look. I nodded to him and walked into the room, Tsunade didn't seem to mind probably because Iruka and Kakashi-sensei came in as well. Tsunande healed the bruises that Sakura was unable to heal and looked at Naruto. "Ok you need to tell me if you still feel bad, you could have gotten something broken." Tsunade said.

"My ribs hurt." Naruto mumbled.

"Really? Which side?" Tsuande questioned.

"Both." Naruto mumbled again.

"Ok let's see, I'm just going to push these two-"

"AHH! Son of a bitch! What the hell that hurt!" Naruto screamed in pain cutting off Tsunade.

"Really? What a shock I wouldn't have guessed after that loud scream in my ear!" Tsunade growled. "I'm going to take an x-ray so everyone out of the room for a moment please." Tsunade ordered, and everyone did so. She set up what she needed to and step out of the room with the rest of us. I looked over to Kakashi and Iruka-sensei, Iruka still had that worried look. I was shocked that he hasn't said anything, as where Kakashi had he arms wrapped around Iruka's waist. _So he's the dolphine, I knew Kakashi was gay or bi whatever but Iruka never got that vibe from him. Wait since when do I have that sense? I just need to stop thinking about this, it has nothing to do with the matter at hand, Naruto. Wow I've been thinking a lot about Naruto...I wonder why and I haven't been calling him dobe that much in my thoughts. Weird maybe I should stop thinking like this and go back to my old thoughts, like how I'm going to kill Itachi. Yeah just because Naruto is living with me and he's acting really weird that should not affect my thoughts right? I think so, Naruto will get better and be out of my house in no time, though I really don't mind his company and it's nice to come home with someone with you...Wait no stop Itachi is that matter at hand right know in my head! Not Naurto...I mean that dobe. What the hell is wrong with me! Maybe I should try not to think at all, wait I believe that's impossible, damn it! I'm at a point where I can't even control my own thoughts! Ugh this is gay, hmm, looks like everyone is going back in the room I better follow. _I stopped agruing in my head and headed into the room with everyone else. Tsunade was wrapping Naruto's ribs while she was explaining something to Kakashi not that I was paying much attention now, I don't have to worry about Naruto. After Naruto was finished being wrapped Tsunade turned to me at this point I figured I had to pay attetion.

"Now Sasuke you have to make sure Naruto is not very active, which means no sparing or anything that invlovds too much movement got it?" She glared. I just nodded not fazed, though Naruto groaned I knew that he would. Naruto slowly got off the table that he was sitting on and put his shirt back on then went back on the table. Tsunade left the room for the prints to the x-rays. I wanted to leave but I had to wait, well that makes me sound like a brat. I seem to be going through mood swings. It didn't take Tsunade long to come back, she held the x-ray prints to the light and looked at them carefully. "Hmm it seem your right side is broken the left is just a little bit cracked...which is a good thing." Tsunade put them down and looked at Naruto. "You look pale have you been eating?" Tsunade blinked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I eat?" Naruto said clamly.

"Then you must not be getting enough sleep." She stated. "Get some rest, and eat more. We don't want you getting sick or anything. You two may go." Tsunade added as Naruto hopped off the table, well more like eased himself off of it. When Naruto walked pass me I heard him mumble...I couldn't really hear it but what I think I heard was, 'Rest my ass,' I blinked. I'm going to check on the dobe tonight to make sure he is sleeping. What? I am suppose to be watching him making sure he is back to his stupid self. I don't care in the least I just want him out of my house.

We walked out of the buliding and headed to my house, slowly because Naruto couldn't walk to fast. As we walked I noticed that the villagers were glaring at Naruto, I never noticed before, but than again I never really liked looking at the villagers, they annoyed me. We finally arrived and walked in. Naruto headed upstairs, I assumed to sleep, and I went into my living room to read. I heard Naruto's footsteps stop, I waited to hear if he'd fall or something but heard nothing until he spoke.

"Not making tea?" He asked queitly.

"Do you want some?"

"No, just thought you always made tea when you got home." Naruto said and I heard his footsteps go up the stairs again. I sighed,_ I don't drink tea that much do I? _I shook my head and returned to what I wanted to do...read. Then I thought, since_ I will not be training with the team I should do a little training for today so I don't get rusty_. Having this set in my mind I headed to the back where my own training area was, I started out simple, throwing kunai at a tree, then I got into it more. I changed it up I was throwing from different angles, running up trees, flipping a lot and hitting the target perfectly. Though this was somewhat tiring I would like it better if I had someone to spar with. I feel that makes me stronger, not how many different ways I can throw a kunai at a target and hit it every time. For some reason though the image of Naruto training in that clearing popped into my head, the way he moved the charka around his body was amazing. I found it really interesting that the dobe could do that, but I also was angry that he held back so much durning training. Why he did this I am not sure but it pisses me off. All this time I thought I was stronger I mostly won the spars agaisnt him and it makes me a bit angry, ok really angry that he has been holding back all this time like he's afraid or something.

I can't become stronger unless I fight the strongest. Naruto should not hold back, it pisses me off that he does that. He is probably laughing on the inside that I am weaker than him. Damn that dobe. I sighed and decided to rest a bit, I sat down and took off my shirt to cool my body down a little. The sun was starting to go down and clouds starting to roll in, so it was cooler which was good for me. My mind was still on the dobe. I can't stop thinking about him, he faked everything in his life didn't he? Well I can't say I am much better, but we aren't talking about me are we? No, we are not unfortunely my mind is still on Naruto...I mean the dobe. Man I did nothing and it's already late, I must have been here thinking for a while, I guess I should head back inside.

I stood up and looked around for my shirt. I couldn't really see where it was, it got pretty dark out. Must be because my eyes are black too. Also it didn't help either that my shirt was dark.

"It's right next to you." I heard a voice. I looked towards the house and saw Naruto standing there just looking at me. I look to the left and there was my shirt, why I didn't see it before I didn't know.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I picked up my shirt and walked towards him. "You hungry?" I questioned as I neared him putting my shirt on. He stared at me for a moment as if trying to read what I wanted him to say.

"Umm...sure." He gave a small smile I nodded and headed into the house.

"What would you like?" I asked as he sat down at the table.

"Whatever, as long as it's not ramen." I blinked, I'm not use to the dobe not asking for ramen it's not like him, I shook it off and grabbed some rice balls, sushi, and other stuff that I don't care to name. I started to perpare everything and set the table too. "Sasuke," I turned to look at him shocked that he called me by my name, but didn't show it, "After ummm...dinner you want to watch a movie with me?" He asked shyly I think I even saw a blush too.

"Sure, if you want." I shrugged and turned back to the food. It didn't take me long to make everything. I set the food on the table and sat down. Naruto just looked at the food, he seemed unsure what to do, "Eat dobe." I ordered. I shook my head and he looked at me with a smile then nodded. I shook my head and started to grab what I wanted, I was reaching for a rice ball and at the same time Naruto was too. Our hands touched he pulled away quickly, I looked at him he was blushing and seemed nervous.

"Umm...you go ahead." I couldn't believe it Naruto was blushing because I touched his hand? No that can't be it...can it? I shook my head a little and grabbed the rice ball. After I grabbed the rice ball Naruto didn't move for a few moments, I was starting to worry, but then he reached his hand and grabbed one too. Why the hell was he so shy all of the sudden? I will never understand the dobe. For the most part we had a quiet dinner, "Sasuke, how long do you think that Kakashi-sensei will hold off training?"

"Until you get better dobe." I replied rather coldly.

"Are you mad?" Naruto asked with a hint of an angry tone. I looked at him his eyes had a mixture of anger and hurt. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I can still train." I replied watching him carefully. Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes then looked back at me, he smiled, that goofy smile he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by thunder crashing and Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat scared. Naruto folded his arms over his chest as if hugging himself, and the goofy smile that was once on his face a was gone. "Are you ok, dobe?" I asked a bit worried. He looks up at me and smiles weakly and losens his grip around himself.

"I'm o-ok I just-" Naruto cringed and looked down shaking as another clap of thunder was heard.

"Naruto, you...are you scared of storms?" I blinked in shock.

"N-no, I just don't like them." Naruto rised his head so I could see his eyes, they were filled with fear.

"Dobe there is nothing to be afraid of, at least the power hasn't gone...out." I said the last part slowly because at that moment the power went out.

"Great job teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn" I rolled my eyes and got up to look for a flashlight. "Relax I will get a flashlight then I will find a lighter and candles." I assured him.

"Fine as long as there is light." Naruto mumbled as I felt him watch me look through the dawers of my kitchen. It didn't take me long to find what I needed since I know where everything is. I lite two candles and put them on the table where Naruto and I were eating. I noticed that he blinked a couple of times but I tried to ignore it. I sat back down and continued to eat as did Naruto short;y after. We didn't talk until we were down, Naruto didn't eat much but I wasn't going to bug him about it...yet. We cleaned up quickly and walked into the living room, we were both hold a candle so we could see. I decided to light the fireplace so we had more light while Naurto sat on the couch comfortablly. "So much for a movie." Naurto sighed.

"We can tomorrow night." I said not looking at him as I poked the fire to get more flames going.

"That is true. What will happen tomorrow?" Naruto questioned, I turned to look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I questioned back.

"Well, because of me, we don't have training or any missions, so I was wondering what will happen tomorrow since we don't have to train and stuff." Naruto explained.

"What we always do when we have a day off." I shrugged but then realized that we couldn't do what we always do. "Without the sparing of course." I added.

"I am not eating ramen." He glared.

"Fine, we can go to a sushi bar or something." I really didn't care at all. He smiled a little and I came to sit next to him. It was quite for a while and I could tell that Naurto didn't like it, he kept moving and it was annoying.

"Umm, Sasuke?" He said nervously, I looked at him and he continued. "Ummm, were you ordered to...watch me?" Naruto looked away from me, I sighed.

"Yes, dobe." I found no point in lying. Naurto groaned a little before speaking.

"How long?" I blinked.

"The day after you hurt Sakura." I replied, even though that wasn't that long ago. I saw his eyes widen for a moment. He whispered something but I didn't hear it.

"So you know?" It was a statement more than a question. Though I was not sure what he was talking about.

"Know what, exactly?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, that I...I mean where my training ground's is." He replied quickly though I could tell that he was going to say something else.

"And?" I looked at him even though he was not looking at me.

"And what?" He blinked.

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes, I was in no mood to agrue with him right now. Once again it was quite Naruto was staring at the fire and I was staring at him, I was unsure why though. _Why can't I stop looking at him? He looks kind of cute in this lighting. WAIT WHAT!? I will be damned if I just called Naurto cute! What the hell is wrong with my thoughts! They are all about him and if they are not the turn to him! Why is that happening!? _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YL Well that was longer for it being Sasuke's P.O.V I am proud of myself XP Well please review and I will post the next chapter soon!!! I hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Real Me **

**-Naruto's P.O.V- **

Chapter 7

I knew Sasuke was looking at me, but I was unable to look at him. I also knew that I was now really not acting like myself, Sasuke could tell too, and that is something I don't want him to notice. The blushing, the way I try to look anywhere but his eyes, how I am not looking at him now when I can clearly feel his gaze on me. I sighed and continued to look at the fire Sasuke turned to look at it too and that made it a lot easier for me to breathe.

"Is your shoulder ok?" I asked and I finally looked at him, he turned to me and blinked.

"What?" He seemed surpised or something.

"When you were training I noticed that when you throw with your left hand it was a little off, and I thought something was wrong." I shrugged. His once shocked expression turned back into his normal unemotional face. I looked back at the fire and so did he.

"It is fine, dobe." He said simply, but I could tell that, that wasn't it.

"Why do you always inclose yourself?" I mumbled not meaning for him to hear.

"What is it to you?" He snapped. Great why is it when I don't want people to hear something I say under my breath they do?

"Well, sometimes you need to be open, like on mission when you get hurt, all you ever say is that you are fine. And I know that you are not, you are just saying that because of your damn pride! You think just because you get hurt that it will show that you are weak? Well it doesn't, it just shows that you actually trust your team to help you! But your pride always gets in the way." I glared at the fire, I didn't dare to look at Sasuke, though he was looking at me.

"You don't know what you are talking about." He growled out. I rolled my eyes but did not say anything, I don't feel like fighting. It was quite for a while it was bugging me but I didn't know what to say. "How are your ribs?" Sasuke asked softly I didn't think he would speak first or actually care about me.

"It hurts to breathe, but I am ok." I assured him, I saw him nod from the corner of my eye. "Do you think the power will come back on soon?" I asked worried.

"Of course, maybe in a few hours when the storm dies down." Sasuke replied. "Why are you so scared, dobe?" Sasuke somewhat smirked, I glared at him for calling me dobe but did not say anything.

"You will laugh." I mumbled this time I wanted him to hear me. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No I won't dobe...just tell me."

"Fine," I sighed. "I have always lived alone, so I had no one to protect me, until Iruka-sensei, but that is not the point. Anyway since I live on the top floor of my apartment buliding...during storms it seemed to be louder than it should. I have always been scared of them, the loud bams and the random flashing lights. I really hated when the power went out, I was in the dark scared and I had no one to comfort me. So that is why I am scared, happy?" I groaned, I can't believe I just told Sasuke that, now he is going to think I am even more of a loser. I didn't look at Sasuke I felt like an idoit.

"Why would that make me happy?" Sauske mumbled.

"Huh?" I blinked looking at him, not believing that he sounded worried.

"Naruto, that doesn't make me happy, it never would. I may have had parents for a while but you never did. But believe me when I say this, I know how you feel." Sasuke said slowly not looking at me.

"Sasuke I-"

"It's getting late we should get to bed." Sasuke said cutting me off and getting up from the couch, still not looking at me. I sighed and got up as well and headed for the stairs as Sasuke stayed in the living room to put out the fire. Once the fire was out I just headed up stairs not sure of what to say to Sasuke. I headed into my room, I really want to cut myself but I couldn't. I groaned and grabbed my jounral, which I have been doing a lot lately, and wrote something down. I put it away as I heard Sasuke's footsteps come up the stairs, they dragged against the floor and into his room. Did I make Sasuke upset? That is the last thing I ever want to do. Sighing again I had to find something to do, _**Go to bed kit. **_I blinked and looked around and saw no one. But then it came to me, it was Kyuubi, I haven't talked to him in a while and I forgot his voice. I groaned, why would he want me to go to bed? Like I would actually do that. I shook my head and walked towards the door, I opened it then walked to Sasuke's door. _'What am I doing?' _I asked myself, I wanted to talk to Sasuke to see him but what would I say? I knocked softly on the door, I heard his feet move across the floor and then the door opened, he raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him for a moment, he had no shirt on, with only his black slik boxers and he had an ice bag on his shoulder-which he was holding with his other hand that was not on the handle-.

"Umm can't sleep." I lied looking down at my feet.

"I can make you some tea, if you want." Sasuke offered.

"Y-yeah that sounds nice." I mumbled as I looked up. Sasuke wasn't looking at me, he was grabbing the ice bag off his shoulder, he put it on his dresser that was right next to him. I stepped aside so he could get out. I followed him to the kitchen, he turned the light on and grabbed his kettle. In the light I could see the buris on his shoulder. "What happened to your shoulder?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder and then back at what he was doing.

"Training, with Kakashi-sensei." He replied. Though something told me he was lying, probably because Kyuubi was snickering.

"Did I do it to you?" I asked looking down at the table that I was sitting at.

"Dobe, I just said that-"

"I know what you said, but I know you are lying." I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me, I hurt you and I don't even remember."

"That's because you didn't hurt me." I looked up at Sasuke he just put the kettle on the stove and was looking at me as he was sitting down.

"What?" I blinked.

"You did not hurt me." He repeated slowly like I was a child.

"Who did?" I asked slowly. He looked away, "Sasuke." I glared.

"It was a charka blast." He finally said.

"Charka blast?" I repeated.

"Yes, a blast of charka throw me into a wall." He informed.

"Was it Kyuubi's?" I asked looking down at the table.

"It-" Sasuke started but was cut of by the tea kettle he sighed and then he started to make the tea.

"Go on." I demanded he looked over his shoulder then back at what he was doing.

"It was no one you know." He said softly.

"Then you won't mind telling me." I countered.

"Why do you care?" He snapped.

"Because you are lying to me about something so stupid and you have to be a lying asshole about it. Just tell me and stop be a stubborn bastard!" I glared.

"_I'm _the stubborn bastard?" Sasuke turned to me, "_I'm _not the one that won't let, something that doesn't matter, go! I don't want to tell you for my own reasons, but if you are just going to keep pushing me to tell you I will. It was Kyuubi ok! There I told you are you happy now? That demon took control of you and as he did his charka blasted me into _your _wall. So _dobe _you happy now?" Sasuke yelled and left the room and headed upstairs. I sat there for a while, I never seen Sasuke so angry. I heard his door slam I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Why do I fuck things up?" I groaned and got up then headed outside. I looked at the training log that Sasuke used as target practice, the kunais were still there. It was really tempting but I just pulled them out and threw them on the ground. I cracked my knuckles and started to punch the log, it hurt my rips but I didn't care, I just continued to let my anger and stupidy out. Ten mintues into it I was on my knees coughing up blood. I wipped my mouth and fell on my side holding my rips I felt really tired, I started to close my eyes. I actually fell asleep, not pass out, but asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I was in my room, I sat up and I noticed my hands were wrapped and I didn't have a shirt on. I looked down and my rips had a clean wrap on it. I moved my waist and it didn't hurt.

"I healed." I mumbled to myself and I took off my bandages. I got off my bed and headed out to the the kitchen, when I got there Sasuke was there drinking tea. He was facing me he glanced up for a moment then back at the table. "...Thanks." I mumbled.

"I called Kakashi-sensei. We start training in three hours." He said not looking at me.

"Alright, but how did you know I was better?" I questioned.

"When I was going to redress your wounds I noticed they did not look burised, I check to see if they were still out of place and they weren't." He informed glancing at me for a moment then looking back down.

"Thank you." I said again. He just stood up and walked out of the room, I sighed he was still mad at me. I tighten my fist and turned and followed him, he was heading up the stairs when I caught up to him. I grapped his wrist and turned him around to face me. "Sasuke." I somewhat glared, he wasn't looking at me, he was just staring at the ground. "Look at me!" I yelled tighting my grip. Sasule slowly looked up, his eyes had no emotion. I took a deep breath, "I am sorry." I said softy. He said nothing at first and just stared at me I thought he was going to forgive me but then he glared at me and pulled his wrist out of me grip.

"You think it's that simple? Just you saying sorry?" He glared.

"What do you want me to do? Sasuke why are you so upset about this?" I was confused I didn't know this little fight would get to him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said softly, "I...I didn't want you to be in more pain. I didn't want you to know that Kyuubi took you over and hurt me. I knew it would make you upset. I understand that you wouldn't want to live with that. But you wouldn't let it go...and I don't know it made me angry." He explained. I was lost for words, I didn't know what to say to that. He actually was trying to protect me. I didn't think I grapped his shirt and pulled him into a soft kiss. My eyes were closed and I was enjoying the feeling until I felt Sasuke push me off. "Naruto...why did you...?" Sasuke whispered as he touched his lips.

"Sasuke...I.." I couldn't think of a thing to say. I stood there like an idoit waiting for him to say something. Though he didn't he turned around and walked up the stairs. My eyes widen I didn't know what to do. I just kissed the one I love and he just walked away from me, as though nothing happened. "I am sorry Sasuke." I whispered and headed towards the kitchen, I grapped a knife and placed it at my throat. "He doesn't love me." I said to myself, "Who was I kidding to think that Sasuke Uchiha would ever love a _demon._" I pressed the knife against my neck vemon was in my voice as I spoke. Warm blood was now running down my neck, "Sasuke I loved you...so much." I whispered as I pulled the knife across my neck making me pass out. Falling to the ground, blood splited onto the floor.

"NARUTO!"

YL

So what do you think? Short I know but good right? Comment...please and thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Real Me **

**-Sasuke's P.O.V- **

Chapter 8

"NARUTO!" I yelled and rushed to his side, blood was everywhere...I wasn't sure want to do. "Can you hear me Naruto?" I asked, though there was no movenment of any kind he just stayed there lifeless. "Please Naruto, open your eyes." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "I will get you help." I said and picked up his body slowly. I figured I had no time to waste so I teleported to the hospital. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled and three nurses and two doctors rushed to my aid. They carried Naruto away in a hurry.

"Someone call Tsuande-sama!" A nurse called.

"Make sure you stop the bleeding." another said as they entered another room. Soon Tsuande watched as Naruto was rolled into a room she looked at me with an angry but worried look.

"He...cut his neck." I said slowly. She said nothing and left to go into the room that Naruto was in. I sighed and didn't know what to do. The next thing I knew Kakashi and Sakura ran in looking around worried they spotted me.

"Sasuke...what happened?" Kakashi asked. I really didn't know how to answer, I saw the whole thing. I heard every word and I couldn't stop him...I couldn't move. All I did was scream...after he cut his neck. I should have should men...no I could have stopped him. Though I was freaked about earlier, he actually KISSED me. What was I suppose to do? I couldn't help but freak a little...right?

"He tried to kill himself...again." I said softly not looking at them. I felt someone's hand go onto my shoulder, I looked over and it was Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun he will be ok." She said trying to sound reassruing, though I could tell that she was unsure herself. She must think it is my fault...and it is. I walked away from them and took a seat. "Sasuke-kun is there something that you are not telling us?" Sakura asked as she and Kakashi walked up to me once again. I didn't say a word, I don't want them to know. They were not there I was...I could have helped him. I sighed softly as Tsuande walked into the room. We all looked at her with hope in our eyes.

"Well, we have stopped the bleeding. It was pretty bad. He is resting right now...though we are not sure if he is going to wake up." Tsuande informed sadly.

"Can we see him?" Kakashi asked.

"Not all at once...one at a time." Tsuande said. He nodded then Sakura and Kakashi looked at me. I was confused at first then notice what Kakashi was wanting me to do. So I got up and followed Tsuande into the room, before I entered Kakashi stopped me. I looked at him for a moment then he spoke.

"You need to tell him." He whispered and then walked over to Sakura. I blinked, what was he talking about? I wondered as I entered the room.

"I will leave you two alone." Tsuande informed me as she shut the door behind and her and left. I watched as the door slid close, I turned to look at Naruto. There were tubes and wires hooked up to his body, the only noise was the beeping of the heart montor. I couldn't discribe the feeling I had in my stomach...I was worried, scared and something else that I never felt. I needed to say something anything, though when I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out. I sighed and sat next to his bed. I put my elbows on my knees then place my face in my hands. With another sigh I looked up and finally had the voice to speak.

"Naruto, I am not sure if you can hear me but, I want to tell you something...well two things." I began. "Um...I...god I'm no good at this. Naruto, I am truely sorry." I said solwly trying to make the words sound right. "I am sorry for not stopping you, sorry for just running away when you kissed me. I should have..." I paused taking a deep breath. "I should have told you...how I really feel. I um...I love you, Naruto. I just didn't think you loved me. Until now. So I freaked when you kissed me. And now...you are in here holding on for life when I could have stopped you. Man I am so stupid." I groaned. "Naruto." I whispered. "Wake up, please." I said softly as I stared at him for any signs of life.

I sighed the only sign was his breathing and the heart montor. I slowly raised my right hand and grabbed his left one, I ran my thumb up and down it. "Wake up...please." I said again. Soon his heart montor went wild. "Naruto...?" I gasped and stood. "Naruto no!" I screamed and ran to the door and slid it open. "Tsuande-sama help!" I screamed again she looked up and ran to my aid.

"What is it?" She asked worried.

"Theheartmontorisgoingcrazy." I informed saying really fast. Though somehow she understood and ran into the room. I watched as she got near him and the red charka came back. "Tsuande-sama wait!" I warned but as she looked at me there was a blast of red charka that made her slid her back and made me hit the wall. I groaned and slided down the wall, one of my eyes were open and I looked at Naruto. He was sitting up his head down the red charka still around him, he shot his head towards Tsunade. With a smirk and glare he told her to leave without speaking. She seemed to understand and slowly walked out and left me with him, again. "N.Naruto?" I winced as I got up.

**"Not really no." **Naruto smirked.

"Don't you dare fuck with me now. Tell me if Naruto is ok or not!" I yelled glaring hard.

**"I would not me braking orders when I hold you love's life in my hand. I can take it away so easily. So sit down and shut up." **Kyuubi ordered clamly. I did so still glaring sitting in the same place I did before. **"Now the brat is still alive, though he is having trouble getting out." **I blinked a little confused. **"Naruto has locked himself in a dark room in his mind. The thing is he does not know how to get out. I can't help him, I am unable to find him." **He coughed lightly.

"What how do you lose him?!" I yelled.

**"Quite you little runt. If he doesn't want to be found he won't. But I believe you can help." **He smirked.

"What do I have to do?" I asked wanting to do anything to help him.

**"Heh and there in lays the problem, you have to figure that out on your own." **He said with a small shrug.

"...What you don't know? Then what was of the point of you coming out?!" I glared.

**"To give you the hope that you need to bring your dobe back." **He said.

"Thank you?" I said a little unsure. He rolled his eyes and felt Naruto's body. Naruto was about to drop on the bed hard, but I caught him in time, and gently laid him down. "I'm not sure what I have to do Naruto but I will help you. I proimse you this." I whispered and Tsunade walked in slowly.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Hmm?" She blinked.

"I request that I stay with Naruto at all times until he is awake." I said as I stood and looked at her.

"As you wish." She nodded and left the room. I sighed, that was easy I didn't think she would answer that quickly. I smiled to myself and sat down once again next to Naruto. For the next couple of hours I just talked to him, hoping that if he heard my voice it would bring him closer to the surface. Kakashi and Sakura came in once in a while to bring me food and drinks. I rarely left Naruto's side and as night came I found myself crawling into his hospiltal bed and falling asleep next to him with my arms wrapped around him.

"Well don't you look comfortable." I heared a voice, I woke up and turned to the owner, it was Kakashi. "So how is he?" He asked.

I sat up and looked at Naruto for a moment. "The same." I sighed.

"I see, well if you want I brought you breakfast." Kakashi said placing a plant next to the bed.

"Thank you." I somewhat smiled.

"Anytime, umm I believe Iruka-sensei is going to drop by today. So be ready for tears." He chuckled.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." I said a little weakly and jumped out of the bed. "I will be right back I need to go to the restroom." I informed and walked to the bathroom in Naruto's room, "Could you watch him?" I asked before I entered the room.

"Of course." He nodded. I knew that he really cared though I couldn't help but feel that everyone else has forgotten about Naruto. The only people that has stopped by has been Sakura, Tsuande, Kakashi, Iruka, and me. Though it has only been a day, it still doesn't seem right that they have not come by. Maybe I am being over dramic but I would think that after they heard was happen they would rush over to see if he was ok.

I came out of the bathroom shortly after my thoughts. "Kakashi..." I said.

"Hmm?" He looked up from his book.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked hoping he knew what I was talking about.

He sighed and closed his book, "They do...but..." Kakashi trailed off.

"But?" I blinked wanting him to go on.

"They do not want to see him." He informed and turned away from me.

"What?! Why?!" I glared.

"They feel that Naruto is long gone. They don't want to get mixed up with this. Their mind set is if he has tried to kill himself one than once, why bother helping him? He doesn't need them. Though that is what the others think." Kakashi informed.

"They are suppose to be Naruto's friends. They don't even care!" I groaned and tighten my fist.

"Sauske you must understand it's hard on them too." He said. I looked at him, at this point he was looking at me as well.

"Hard on them? Really did they see Naruto stab himself, did they just stand there and do nothing!? No I did I watch the blood pour out of his neck, I watched his body turn lifeless. I didn't even try to stop him, because I couldn't move. I let this happen to him, and for what? To cause Naruto more pain that he didn't need." I informed tears forming in my eyes, "But I am still here, by his side." I finished a tear ran down my face. I heard something crash behind where the door was, I turned to see Sakura standing there. Tears where in her eyes, she was staring at me with a look of unbeliefe, she drop a vase of flowers for Naruto.

"Say...say it isn't true Sasuke-kun. Say that you would never just let Naruto hurt himself. Tell me that you tried to stop him!" She yelled tears running down her face.

"No Sakura, I won't. I didn't do anything. I just watched." I said sadly. I wasn't the perfect Sasuke that she thought I was. Though I know that was the reason why she was crying and not fot Naruto. I felt guilty. I watched her as she shook her head her tears fallen onto the ground.

"No Sasuke-kun, how...why did you let Naruto suffer!?" She yelled out. I blinked I was now confused, she was blaming me for Naruto's suffering?

"Sakura clam down." Kakashi said softly. Sakura looked at the ground for a moment and then walked out.

"Did she just BLAME me?" I blinked.

"It looks like it." Kakashi shrug.

"She doesn't even like Naruto." I scuffed.

"I don't think she was mad about that." Kakashi said. "She was upset, because you let one of your teammates down. She thought you were better than that." He added.

"She has no room to judge." I glared at the ground.

"That may be true, but at the end of it all she is right, in a way." Kakashi pointed out. "Though she had no reason to blame you, she is just crazy like that." Kakshi laughed.

"Does she know?" I asked, I got a questioned look. "Does she know that I love Naruto?"

"No."

"Heh that is going to be one hell of a wake up call for her." I smriked and sat on Naruto's bed.

"I deed, I will leave you two alone." Kakashi informed and walked out. I sighed and ran my hand through his hair.

"Naruto if you can hear me, please just wake up." I wishpered.

--

Well that is the 8th chapter. Sorry it's a little short, but I updated. Um yeah I gave Sakura a moment. Sorry it just fit. So please R&R people I love the feed back. Next Chapter will be Naruto's p.o.v I will try to update soon!

YL


	9. Chapter 9

**The Real Me**

**Chapter 9 **

**Alright readers change of plans I am writing this in -Normal P.O.V.- Hope you don't mind. **

Naruto could hear little parts of what Sasuke was saying. _"Can you hear me?" _Naruto looked up from where he was sitting. He was somewhere deep in his mind. Though he didn't know where, the last thing he remembered was grabbing the knife in Sasuke's kitchen. Then everything else was a fog until he awoke...in his mind.

"I am died?" He thought aloud. "No...wait...that...that was Sasuke." Naruto realized after replaying the voice for a moment. He sighed not knowing what to do, he didn't know where he was or how to get out. It was dark and quite, no signs of openings and no light what so ever. "Kyuubi?" Naruto called. He was waiting for a laugh of some kind but heard nothing. "That is weird." He mused and tried to figure out why he couldn't talk to Kyuubi.

What seemed like seconds to Naruto, he heard Sasuke's voice again. _"I want to tell you something...well two things." _Naurto at this point stood trying really hard to listen to everything he had to say. _"I am truely sorry." _Naruto was a little confused, _about what? _he thought to himself. _"I freaked when you kissed me." _His eyes widen and he felt his heart sink to the depths of his soul. It was heart wrenching to hear those words from Sasuke. _I...I ruined everything. There is no way that he would want to talk to me or...or even look at me the same! I destoryed our friendship! Forever. _Naruto groaned and fall onto his knees, he grabbed his head not sure what to do anymore. Should he hold on to his life? Or fall into the darkness that he has been longing for, for many years. He knew what he wanted but could he actually go through it? Could...no will he be able to die knowing that his one love hates him?_"Sorry for just running away when you kissed me." _Naruto blinked a little confused now, what was Sasuke saying..._I must not be getting everything he is saying._ Naruto thought to himself. "_how I really feel."_ Naruto waited for Sasuke's voice again. Trying really hard to listen to him. "_I um...I love you," _

Naruto couldn't help but smile, "This is...unbelieveable!" He jumped to his feet and started to dance a little. "Oh yeah he loves me it's my birthday!" He sang to himself. "I love you too, Sasuke!" He yelled, but all he heared was an echo back. "..." His smile faded. "I can't tell him how I feel. No, this is not happening."Naruto groaned and heared Sasuke again._"Wake up, please."_ Naruto blinked, "Wake up? I'm asleep? So I can just wake up." Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes for a minute. Then opened them again and looked around the room, he was still in the dark room. "What the hell!?" He screamed "This isn't fair!" He growled. "I want to be awake. I really do, but I don't know how!" Naruto admitted.

Suddenly he heard the sound of flowing water. He looked around and notice that there was water rushing into the room. Naruto gasped as he felt the water ran past him. He was a little confused on what was happening but he knew one thing, he had to get out of there before the water got too high.

Sasuke was sleeping next to Naruto, he was really cuddling with him a smile on his fast because he was content. Though he soon awoke when he felt Naruto's arm move. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Naruto, he yawned and rubbed his eyes to get a clear view of him.

"Naruto...you awake?" Sasuke asked his voice barely above a whisper. Naruto heard him and smile, though the water was near his knees he didn't seem to care.

"Sasuke! Help I am going to drown!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could hoping that Sasuke could hear him. Though sadly for Naruto, Sasuke could not hear him, all he did was give Naruto a sad smile. He was hoping that Naruto was finally awake. Sasuke just sighed and got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Though in Naruto's head he was up to his chin in water, it was filling fast and Naruto was scared and didn't know what to do. "Someone, I don't care who, help!" Naruto screamed trying to gasp for air, or what little was lift.

Kyuubi lifted his head from the ground, _**Hmm...it's Naruto. **_He realized and stood knowing what he needed to do to help Naruto. _**Damn I need to help the little bastard again, stupid humans can't help anyone for the life of them...Fuck I better get a threesome out of this. **_He groaned to himself and tried to over take Naruto's body.

At this point Sasuke got out of the restroom and back to Naruto's room, "How are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke asked as though he would reply, but not a chance. Kyuubi had fouced his charka to Naruto's right arm, Sasuke gasped at first but noticed the red charka. "Kyuubi?" _**What the hell I can't control his whole body now?! **_The demon growled. Sasuke walked towards Naruto's body slowly as the charka started to bulid. When Sasuke was right next to him the charka spaned out and pulled Sasuke closer to Naruto, Sasuke was inches from his lips. "Oh shit." Sasuke's eyes were widen. _**This should work...gay fucker. **_As he pulled him closer to Naruto, at this point their lips met.

Under water Naruto gasped as he felt lips on him all of a sudden the water came rushing down and he was free. He let out some deep breaths, he still felt lips on his. Sasuke was unable to pull away so he just lost it and sliped his tounge in Naruto's mouth. When this happened Naruto's eyes opened in a state of shock, his eyes were widen, but kissed him back. When Sasuke felt this he pulled away a light blush on his face. He looked down at Naruto and saw he was awake.

"Naruto! Your, your alive. Oh thank god." Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Sa...suke?" Naruto blinked, Sasuke was hugging him, hugging him! Naruto grinned and hugged him back. "...Um what happened?" He whispered a little embrassed because he didn't remember. At this Sasuke pulled away and glared at Naruto.

"You tried to kill yourself." He informed angerily.

"...I did?" He thought for a moment and then it came to him, the knife to his neck, the blood, Sasuke screaming. "...I'm sorry." was all he could say at this point. There was nothing else for him to say.

"Naruto, you promised me." Sasuke sighed and sat next to him.

"I know, it's just that when I...kissed you before. You ran away. I felt like a fool, you were the only reason that I wanted to live. I love you Sasuke...and you were the only thing that was good in my life. When you ran away I thought, I thought that you didn't want to even be my friend after that. So I figured I should end it." Naruto said and looked away. Naruto was shocked when he felt arms around him, he looked up and it was Sasuke.

"Naruto, don't ever think that. I love you too. Don't forget it." Sasuke said a tear ran down his face. "I don't want you to think that you should just "end it" I don't want to lose you." Sasuke admitted.

"Sasuke I-"

"I see you are up." Tsunade said as she cut off Naruto when she entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama..." Naruto sighed.

"Nice to have you up." She said and walked over to them, "Sasuke would you please release Naruto?" She asked.

"Hai." Sasuke nodded and stood and walked over to other side of the bed. Tsunade check Naruto out to see if everything was functioning right. Sasuke watched noticing Tsunade was acting weird, "Is something wrong Tsunade-sama?" The Hokage looked up for a moment, but ignored his question and looked back at Naruto.

"I will inform the rest of your team that you are awake." She said and walked out. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment.

"Something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"I don't know, Tsuande-sama is attacking strange though," Sasuke pointed out.

For a few hours Sasuke and Naruto talked as they waited for the rest of the team, it was odd that they were taking so long. They would have thought that Sakura would have been there by now, but no suchj luck. Though they didn't mind, they were having a good time talking and what not. Soon they heard a knock on the door, no one got the chance to answer before the door slid open. It was Tsuande with two mean dressed in white. Tsuande did not have an emotion on her face to say the least. It was a dull look, she looked a little...ashamed? The two men walked in, looked at Sasuke, then Naruto, then Sasuke again.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" One of them asked.

"Yes, why?" He blinked.

"We need you to come with us. We have some questions for you." He informed.

"About what?" Sasuke glared standing up.

"The problem with Naruto." He said bluntly.

"Problem?" Sasuke tighten his fist. "There is no "problem" with Naruto, ok?" He said.

"That is for us to judged." The man said and grabbed Sasuke.

"Let go." He glared as he tried to pull away.

"Sasuke, do as told, this is from the higher ups...I am ordered to make you go." Tsuande jumped in.

"Wait! Sasuke didn't do anything, it was me...not him. Don't take him away." Naruto begged.

"I am sorry Naruto, we have too." Tsuande said sadly. Both men then grabbed Sasuke, he didn't fight he went with them as told.

"Sasuke." Naruto said sadly.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will come back. I love you." He said as they walked out of the room.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto called as the door slid, and he was now alone. Like he was when he was trapped in his mind. Though he would wait for Sasuke, not matter what.

--

Ok yeah short once again, sorry it took a while...writers block. Ok before anyone asks why Kyuubi was mad it is because Sasuke did not hold up the deal and he had to help Naruto...again. And he is a demon of course he is going to be angry. Though most of it came from my boyfriend lol...so blame him. XP Ok R&R plz I will update as soon as possible. Next chapter will most likely be Sasuke's P.O.V. just so you know.

Thanks for reading.

YL


	10. Chapter 10

**The Real Me **

**Chapter 10 **

**-Sasuke's P.O.V.- **

**(Ok there have been a lot of comments about the point of view changes. I am sorry but I am not going to change it to just Normal P.O.V...this way works for me, so I am sticking to it. Sorry.) **

I was taken to a room with no windows, just brick all around me, it was a white room. With a metal table and chairs...there were three of them. The two men told me to sit down, I did so and they did as well. I didn't understand why I was here or why they made me leave Naruto, but either way I knew that this wasn't good. This was not going to end well. For me or them. They waited a while before they spoke. I really didn't want to listen to them, but I knew I had no choice. I waited to hear the man's voice.

"Sasuke, I would like to intorduce myself, I am Daitsu and this is Gatao." He said as he point to himself and then the man on his left. "We want to ask you a few questions about Naruto." He informed me, like I was a small child.

"Don't talk to me like I am four, now treat me like an adult." I glared.

"I am going to record this, hope you don't mind." He said and turned on the recorder not waiting for my answer. "Ok Is Naruto on you team, with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura?"

"Yes?" I said a little confused, what kind of question was that.

"Is it true that you were the one that was ordered to keep an eye on Naruto before he started to live with you?" Gatao asked this time.

"Yes, but it was only when we were tr-"

"Just yes or no." Daitsu cut me off.

"Fine, yes." I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Were you the one that found out that Naruto was "hurting himself"?" Daitsu asked.

"Yes." I growled getting angry because of what they were asking me.

"Would you ever hurt Naruto?" I glared at him.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" I yelled.

"Answer it please."

"Not on purpose." I scuffed.

"Hmm." One of them mused. "What happened the day Naruto tried to "kill himself"?" Daitsu asked. It didn't sound like he believed that Naruto really tried to kill himself.

"Wait a minute, do you two think that I...hurt Naruto?" I unfolded my arms and set them on the table. It took them a moment to answer me but I could tell that they were going to lie to me.

"Of course not, we just want to help Naruto." They said together. I glared and stood I wasn't going to deal with this.

"I did not hurt Naruto, I would never do that. I love him you fucked up bastards. I am not going to answer anymore questions." I informed and just left the room, they didn't even stop me. I was a little shocked at that, but I didn't really care I wanted to see Naruto, to see if he was ok. I ran to the hostpital and into his room. I blinked he wasn't there, he bed we empty and made...Naruto was nowhere to be found. I turned and there was Kakashi. "Where is Naruto?" I asked.

"Not here." Kakashi said not looking at me.

"I can see that, where is he?" I asked.

"Somewhere...safe." He said softly, not really believing the words coming out of his own mouth.

"What does that mean?" I glared, I realized then that Kakashi wasn't telling me something.

"They took him somewhere so he can be away from..." He trailed off, oh I know this is bad now.

"From what?" I asked.

"Not what...who." Kakashi corrected.

"...Explain." I ordered.

"From you, Sasuke." Kakashi informed I could tell that he felt bad for telling me, he wasn't one to feel good about these things. And what really got to me is that I was right about those men thinking that I would actually hurt Naruto. Well in training yeah but I would never do it on purpose. I looked away and sighed this wasn't right. I soon heard the sound of Tsunade's shoes. She stopped in front of Kakashi and I but I did not look up.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" She asked, and that is when I looked up. With the darkest glare that even scare Tsunade. She jumped a little when she saw my face. Then I spoke.

"Where. Is. Naruto?" I asked. All I got from her was a sigh.

"He is-"

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!" A woman called cutting her off.

"What is it?" She turned, as did we all.

"...It's Naruto. He's been taken." She informed as she caught her breath.

"WHAT!?" We all yelled.

"He was grabbed when he was on the way to the Chimito center." She said.

"The Chimito center?! Are you crazy Naruto will die there." I glared at Tsunade.

"No, he would be safe there." She said.

"Like hell, there are people in there that HATE Naruto, and you wanted to send him there!? It's a center for mentally ill people." I growled.

"Calm down we will find him," Tsunade tried to assure me but even she didn't believe herself. The woman that informed Tsuande about Naruto had a worried face. I choice to question her.

"What? Are you not telling us something?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um..." She was acting like Hinata, "We...we know who took him." She informed nervously.

"Who?" I asked.

"Um...villagers." She informed. My eyes widen, this was bad I knew that was for sure. I'm guessing that this time there are more of them than before. Naruto will be...I stopped thinking about it.

"We have to find him!" I yelled.

"We will, we are going to send out search partys to look for him." Tsunade said. I sighed, this never would have happened if they didn't try to take Naruto away from me. Tsuande was still talking but I wasn't listening, I was to busy thinking of what to do. The way I see it, if we do it Tsunade's way it will take to long, she would have to take the time to gather enough people, that actually care about Naruto, to search for him. By then Naruto will probably be seriously hurt. I tighten my fist and was staring at the ground for a moment then darted out of the buliding and heard Tsuande calling after me. Though I didn't care, I needed to find Naruto. The villagers hate him and I know it, they will do horrible things. That means I have to find him fast and make sure he is safe.

I tried to sense his charka but it was hard for me, it seemed to be very far away. _Where did they take him? _I thought as I ran through the village, I noticed there were not many villagers around. It worried me a little, how many of them took Naruto? I groaned it seemed that I would never find him. Though as I ran through the town I heard some villagers talking, bragging really.

"Did ya' hear?" A villager asked someone, "Some people grabben than little demon, I say it's 'bout time." He laughed as did his friend.

"Yeah he was a good-for-nothing anyway." The other commented. I stopped and turned to them, and they looked at me. With a glare and a small sprint I grabbed the one, that spoke first, throat and slamed him against the wall he was near. They both gasped.

"Where is Naruto?!" I glared. At first they were too scared to answer, which made me smirk a little. "Well?" I tighten my grip on him a little.

"I...I don't know what you are talking about." The man gasped out. I chuckled darkly, this guy picked the wrong day to lie to me.

"Oh really?" I tighten my grip on his neck. He gasped out and I smirked once again.

"Alright…alright I know where he…is." He breathed out, and I losen my grip on his neck. "They took him to…the old training grounds." He informed, at this point I let him go. The old training grounds…that was weird they took him to the place with the M.I.A mamorieal(Miss in action).

Though I wasted no time and darted to the training grounds. When I arrived there were about 50 villagers surrounding Naruto, he was tied to the log…again. I was shocked he was bloody and burised. I was about to run in when all the villagers picked up some big rocks and were about to throw them and him.

"Stop!" I yelled and ran out, though it seemed that no one heard me, or no one care. They started to throw rocks at Naruto. All Naruto did was look down and flinched every so often. "Naruto…" I whispered and got angery. I started to throw villagers to the ground, not caring who they were. "Stop hurting him! He didn't do anything!" I yelled, as I punched and kicked people to the ground.

"…Sasuke Uchiha…defeating this demon?" A man said dumbfounded.

"He is not a demon." I growled out as I walked over to Naruto and untied him. "He is a ninja of Konoha, and my teammate. Most importantly my friend, and now boyfriend." I informed as I finished untying him. As I did some he fell to the ground weak from the beatings of the villagers. I slowly picked him up bridal style so I would not hurt him more and started to head to my home. The way I figured it, the hospiltal was not a safe place for Naruto. The villager dare not stop me they were too shock to move. I smirked to myself as I started to hear chatting.

"..Sas…Sasuke?" Naruto groaned out as he looked up at me. One of his eyes were sollowen and the other had a cut on it. It was hard for me not to be upset.

"Yes?" I asked slowly, my voice cracked. It felt as though I wanted to cry.

"Th…thank you." He whispered and fell back to sleep.

"Your welcome, Naruto." I smiled as I teleported to my house.

End of chapter 10, do you like? Sadish I know but still good. Well R&R people

The next chapter will probably be Normal P.O.V.

YL

P.S. sorry for any spelling or grammer mistaks.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Real Me **

**Chapter 11**

**-Normal P.O.V.- **

Sasuke placed Naruto on his bed, not Naruto's bed from when he lived there but Sasuke's bed. As Sasuke placed him down he groaned. Sasuke lightly said sorry and place a blanket over Naruto. He figured that he needed to get someone to heal Naruto. He couldn't ask Tsunade because after he is all well they will take him to that one building, and this will happen all over again.

His last hope, I mean last hope, was…Sakura. At first he grabbed the phone dialed and hung up. Then he thought about Naruto and that helped a lot on his part. It rang once, then another, then a third. Finally she picked up the phone. And with a fake sweet voice she spoke.

"Hello Haruno's residence." She said.

"Sakura, this is…"

"Oh my god Sasuke, you are actually calling me! Is this for a date? Yes finally I told that Ino-pig that you liked me. Haha! In her face…" Sakura ranted as Sasuke was trying to get her to shut up.

"SAKURA!" He yelled in the phone. She stopped talking and took a breath.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She smiled though he could not see her.

"Thank you," He groaned, "I need your help." He informed, though it didn't seem like it those words were the hardest to say. Especially to Sakura.

"Really Sasuke? What do you need I would do anything for you." She said. "Anything." She said in a tone that suggestive. Sasuke throw up in his mouth a little and took a deep breath.

"Sakura not like that! I need you to come over here and heal Naruto. He is really hurt and I didn't know who else to call." Sasuke admitted. She was quite on the other end for a moment.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't know the last I heard they were looking for him and Tsunade-sama…umm doesn't want you around him." She spoke slowly because even though Sakura didn't want to admit it, she was scared and worried for Naruto.

"Sakura he is your teammate and if I didn't find him when I did, he would be died. Please just help him, for me?" Sasuke was desperate at this point and needed Sakura. She thought for a moment, she knew Sasuke was right but then again would she get in trouble for helping them? She shook her head, who cares these were her teammates, and this is for the one she "loved".

"Alright Sasuke-kun, but we shouldn't do it at your place they will find you there. Umm we need a location…" Sakura informed though trailed off in thought. Sasuke thought for a second and knew where to go. Naruto's training area it was a little ways out of the village and hidden. It would be a perfect place to heal Naruto.

"I know a place." Sasuke informed.

"Ok where?"

"Just meet me by the village gates alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Ok Sasuke-kun." Sakura nodded to herself and hung up the phone as did Sasuke. Once he hung up the phone, Sasuke walked over to Naruto. His eyes were closed but Sasuke couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called quietly. Naruto slowly opened his eyes; though he was smiling you could see the pain in his eyes. "I am glad you are up, I am going to get you help." He assured him, at first Naruto had an assure face, but he trusted Sasuke and knew Sasuke would never hurt him. "I am going to take you to your training spot with Sakura so she can heal you." Sasuke informed.

At this point Naruto slowly sat up he winced a lot but still did so any way, even though Sasuke did try to stop him. For Naruto it was hard to move so he had to catch his breath before he could speak.

"You...you know about that?" He asked slowly and took short breaths like he was winded.

"Yeah it is when Kakashi-sensei asked me to watch you." He said honestly.

"I didn't want you to see that yet." Naruto admitted once again breathing fast. "I don't want Sakura to see it." He informed.

"I understand Naruto, but she is the only one we can trust right now. If we go to Tsunade-sama, once you are fully healed she will pull us apart again." Sasuke explained he knew what Naruto meant but Naruto needed to be healed.

"Ok…but she has to be blind folded." Naruto said.

"Why?"

"I don't want her to know the way to my special training area; I found it to get away. Not so people can bug me." Naruto said a little harshly than he intended. Though Sasuke didn't argue Naruto, that was the last thing he needed. Sasuke grabbed what he needed, including Naruto, and headed to the gates. He carried Naruto on his back and hoped that no one would notice that he was carrying Naruto. Not because he was embarrassed, oh no, because he didn't want Naruto to be taken, or attacked again. "Sasuke, please don't walk so fast. It hurts." Naruto informed.

"Sorry." Sasuke said softly and walked a little slowly so it would not hurt his little Naruto. They neared the gates without anyone stopping them. Sasuke soon stopped and looked around for Sakura, "Maybe she isn't coming." Sasuke sighed to himself. "I'm sorry Naruto." Though after Sasuke spoke Sakura walked up to them.

"Hello Sasuke-kun and…oh my, what happened?" She gasped out when she saw Naruto on his back.

"Villagers." Sasuke informed, "We must go before someone sees us." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Sakura nodded.

"I need you to do something for me, well mainly Naruto." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded for him to continue. "Could you put this on?" he asked and held out the blind fold. She gave a confused look. "This is Naruto's secret place; he really doesn't even want you to go. So could you put this on and say that you never saw what you are going to see?" Sasuke asked kindly.

"Ok Sasuke-kun I will respect what Naruto wants." She said as though Naruto was not there. Sasuke nodded and jumped over the gate with Sakura. She then placed the blind fold on and grabbed Sasuke's shirt so she knew where to go.

As they walked Sasuke told her when to step and told her when there was a rock or a root. Though once he forgot to tell her at a root and she stumbled and yelled at Sasuke a little. But it was not Sasuke cared what she thought.

"How are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke asked sweetly.

"Ok…but I am sleepy." Naruto mumbled as he started to close his eyes.

"Naruto don't fall sleep, stand awake." Sasuke ordered.

"But I am so tired." Naruto said, "Just for a minute?"

"No." Sasuke said not leaving any room for argument. There was a chance that Naruto had concussion and if he went to sleep he could go into another coma, or worse die. That was the last thing Sasuke wanted to happen to Naruto. As they walked Sasuke tried to talk to Naruto so he would stay awake, and it would be little things like "how are you feeling" or "we are nearly there Naruto." And that was true they were really close. Soon they reached the clearing. "Ok Sakura we are here, you can take off the blind fold." Sasuke informed.

"Ok Sasuke-kun." Sakura nodded and removed her hand from Sasuke's shirt. As she did so Sasuke walked over and placed Naruto by the waterfall. Then Sasuke splashed some water on Naruto's face to wake him up. "Wow this place it beautiful." Sakura gasped.

"Sakura the matter at hand here," Sasuke called out. She blinked and looked over at him and Naruto and noticed they were far away.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun." She bowed a little and ran over to them. "I don't think I can do much but…umm." She blushed. "I am going to need him to umm…" She trialed off a little shy asking this.

"What?" Sasuke asked wanting her to continue. Sakura took a deep breath and look at Sasuke.

"I am going to need him to take off his closes, so I can see his wounds." She informed. Sasuke blinked he was a little to confuse as to…why.

"…Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Ok, don't tell anyone, but I have a problem where if I can't see it…I wouldn't be able to heal the wound." She blushed not wanting to admit it. Sasuke sighed and shook his head a little; he couldn't believe that Sakura was his ONLY hope. Though now that he thought about it, he could have asked Hinata then again that would be random.

"Ok…umm turn around." Sasuke ordered Sakura made no argument and did so. He looked down at Naruto and you could tell he was trying really hard to stay awake. "Naruto…" Sasuke called waiting for him to answer.

"I'm awake Sasuke…I'm awake. I am just listening to you guys talk." He mumbled.

"Then you know what I need to do right, love?" Sasuke asked sweetly he really didn't care if Sakura heard, he already told the villagers.

"Huh? Do what?" Naruto asked he wanted to sleep really badly but he said he would stay up for Sasuke. At this point he was between sleep and being awake. He was basically tuning in out of words.

"I am going to need to…take off your clothes." Sasuke said slowly. Naruto's eyes widen a little but he was too weak to really do anything.

"I…I just want the pain to do away." Naruto said not really caring at this point as to what will happen next. Sasuke nodded and wasn't really sure where to start. He thought that he should start with his shirt because that would take the most movement for Naruto. This would take the most pain for him, so he figured he should just get it over with.

"Ok Naruto, I am going to left up your body, I need to take your shirt off. You need to help me get you up. Alright?" Sasuke asked.

"…I don't want to move."

"It will only take a second."  
"Ok." He mumbled. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's back; he groaned but tried to help Sasuke pull him up. Naruto was finally in sitting position.

"Naruto wrap your arms around my neck." Sasuke said and he did so. Sasuke then quick tool off Naruto's ripped shirt and then laid him back down. Once again Naruto groaned Sasuke sighed knowing what he had to do next. Though he still had to ask is Naruto was ok with it. "Naruto I need to take off your pants next ok? Did they hit you in the legs too?"

"Yeah, hehe they threw rocks at me, like they use to do to my window. Not too creative huh?" Naruto gave a bitter weak laugh. Sasuke didn't say anything he just slowly took off Naruto's pant not because it was sexy for him to do it. It was because he didn't want to hurt Naruto even more.

"Sasuke-kun is he ready?" She asked her voice sounded like she was crying a little.

"Almost Sakura." Sasuke said and took of Naruto's pants, there were cuts and bruises everywhere it seemed worse that his face. "Ok Sakura he is ready." He informed, Sakura nodded and turned she looked at Naruto and once again gasped.

"Sasuke-kun…I…I don't know if I can heal him." She informed. "I am not one to heal bruises yet."

"Please try." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand. Sakura saw this and sighed she knew she lost Sasuke to Naruto. She wanted to just leave and not even bother helping the person that hurt her physical and now emotionally. Though she just kept in mind that this was for Sasuke she could always get back at Naruto later.

"Ok I will try." She nodded and started to heal Naruto the best she could. It was a couple of hours until Naruto's face was finally healed. "Sasuke…I…I out of charka. I can't heal him." Sakura breathed out. Sasuke looked at the sky it was getting late, then he looked at Naruto he looked a little cold.

Sasuke sighed he knew that there was no other choice now, Naruto needed help. He needed to ask Tsuande-sama for help. He just hoped to whatever god there was that she would not take Naruto away from him.

"Sakura, we need to go see Tsuande-sama." Sasuke informed as he dressed Naruto.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"No, but Naruto needs to be healed. I don't want to see him in pain. So let's get him help." Sasuke stood then picked up Naruto.

"Ok Sasuke-kun." She nodded though she was tired she knew that they needed to leave. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You love him…don't you?" She asked softly not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes, I do." Sasuke nodded.

/

That was chapter 11, beautiful right? I think so. Well I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Though I made Sakura a total bitch, though who really cares? Anyway R&R please and I will update soon

YL


	12. Chapter 12

**The Real Me **

**Chapter 12**

**-Naruto's P.O.V.- **

Though, through the whole thing I was tuning in and out of the talking around me. I was trying to stay awake, like Sasuke told me…and I for one did not want to go into a coma or die. I rather enjoy living as of now, well not now because I am in pain and just want to sleep. Other than that everything else is going good.

As far as I know, Sakura knows that Sasuke and I are in love, along with the villagers that beat me. I also know that as of now, that Sasuke and Sakura are taking me to go see Tsuande so she could heal me. I was still a little annoyed that Sakura got to see my special training area, though I understand why Sasuke took us here.

We were walking back, well Sasuke and Sakura were walking I was on Sasuke's back. I was happy that Sakura was blind folded so she could never come back to this place again. Knowing her she would say that she found it and show off to Ino and them. Though that won't be a problem, thank god, I would not be a happy person if that happened.

"Naruto we are almost there, are you still awake?" Sasuke asked me softly. I love it when he talks to me like that. It makes me feel, what's the word? Special, yeah that's it I feel special when he talks to me like that. I get the feeling of butterflies in my stomach, not the bad ones the good ones. It's like my heart it flattering when he speaks so softly. It's a wonderful feeling and I love it so.

"Yeah, I am still awake." I informed with a mumbled voice. I heard him sigh; I knew he was really worried about me. I would too if this happened to him, the pain is unbearable. Somehow though I am managing with it and I am still awake, and alive. Sakura's healing helped a little, but not a lot. Which was a little upsetting; I just wanted the pain to go away. It is hard though to deal with this, the villagers have never went this far.

What had happened was that the villagers kidnapped me. Now the people that were taking me to some other building did not give me up so easily. They fought with the villagers, but there were too many of them. They grabbed me and pulled me away from the other people. After that they dragged me to the old training grounds I would have gotten away from them if they did not tie me.

It would have been ok if they didn't kick me every once in a while when they were dragging me. They kicked everywhere too; face, legs, stomach, ect. By the time we got to the training grounds I was in so much pain that I could barely breathe. Though they didn't stop there of course they had to tie me to the log that Kakashi-sensei did way back when. Believe me that didn't make me breath any easier.

At first they were not sure what to do, they talked about burning me, making me bleed to death, but in the end they choose to throw rocks at me, stone me. Like they did my apartment, let me tell you something I maybe a ninja but it hurts to get hit by rocks. I didn't think the villagers could throw that hard. It was insane.

Then my Sasuke came to rescue me an hour and a half later. Yep I was beaten for that long, though I don't think I am going to tell Sasuke that. That would not make him happy one bit, well that is what I think, I could be wrong. It has happen before.

What seemed like forever to me, we were finally at the hospital, I think, because the only thing that I was told was. "We are here," from Sasuke. I was not sure where "here" was but I really didn't care as long as the pain went away.

I don't remember how, but somehow I got in a bed. It was comfortable and I was happy that Sasuke was by my side. Though I had no idea where Sakura went, not that I really cared but still you never know with her. Anyway I heard Sasuke and Tsunade talk; I was still awake though I really didn't want to be. Sleep sounded really good to me by now but I couldn't, stupid villagers. Anyway Sasuke and Tsuande were staying next to my bed and I was looking at them, though my vision was blurry.

"I hope you realize that I didn't want bring him here, though Sakura was unable to heal him so I brought him here." Sasuke said to Tsunade.

"I understand, but he still needs to be taken away from you." Tsuande said sadly.

"What do you mean? If I didn't find him he would be dead and it would have been your fault. Not mine, so you better not take him away from me again. This will happen again you just don't want to admit it." I heard Sasuke; his voice sounded a little cracked like he was going to cry. I hear Tsunade sigh and she was rubbing her forehead.

"It's not that simple Sasuke," Tsunade groaned.

"Tell me what I have to do to stay with him. You can't keep me away from him, I love him too much and you doing this is killing me inside." Sasuke groaned I could see a tear running down his face.

"…All I can to is set up a meeting for you with the higher ups. That way you can plead your case to them. Maybe then they will understand why they shouldn't spread you two apart." Tsunade offered.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke bowed.

"I will leave you two until I have to operate on him." She nodded to Sasuke and clicked her way out of the room. I heard Sasuke sigh again and then he walked over to me. He sat on the bed and grabbed my hand.

"How are you doing Naruto?" He asked lightly.

"Ok…I guess though I can't really see you right now." I said sadly.

"You mean you can't see me at all?" He asked with a worried tone.

"I can see you, but you're fuzzy and I can't see much detail on you. It's not the same; it's a little upsetting for me really." I admitted.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto. Hopefully Tsuande-sama will help with the pain." Sasuke said trying to sound reassuring for me. I think he wanted me have some hope in my life. I mean after I am healed I am going to be taken away form Sasuke and then it will be hard on both of us. In the end I hope that we find to way to get through this. My luck it won't happen, but maybe with Sasuke's luck it will.

"I am sure she will help." I said and I closed my eyes a little, "Sasuke can I please go to sleep?" I heard a sigh from him.

"In a little bit alright, not now."

"I so tired though."

"I know Naruto. Just wait a little longer." Sasuke smiled a little and started to rub my head lightly. It felt nice having his figures run through my hair. Though it was covered in blood and dirt, they have yet to clean me up. I found that a little odd in my opinion.

"Alright Sasuke." I smiled back. It hurt but I did so anyway. "When will the pain go away?" I asked lightly getting sleeper by the second.

"Soon, very soon." Sasuke smiled. (A/N wow it sounds like he is going to die…don't worry he won't die.) Sasuke's words were true, because after he said them Tsuande walked in with a clipboard. She lifted a paper and read a couple of lines then drop the sheet.

"It seems this will take a while, I am not sure how long it will take." She admitted. "So Sasuke are you going to wait?" She asked looking back at her clipboard.

"I don't know I won't be taken away again by those guys will I?" Sasuke said in a smartass tone.

"No, I ordered them to stay away." She informed.

"I was going to stay anyway even if those guys came. If they come near me they would be on the ground so fast the air would knock out of them." Sasuke smirked.

"I see, anyway I will take Naruto for his healing you are welcome to wait anywhere." Tsunade said and called to nurses in to take me to the operating room.

"I will be here waiting for you Naruto." Sasuke called as I left the room. As I was rolled into another room Tsunade was walking next to the bed writing on her clipboard. She looked at me a couple of times then back at the clipboard. I could only guess what she was thinking, 'how did this happen to him…again.' Though once again I could be wrong.

"Tsuande-sama…" I mumbled all she did was glance at me wanting for me to answer her. "I can go to sleep?" I asked.

"Yes it should be fine; we will make sure that nothing will happen to you." She smiled at me. I smiled back I was so happy to hear those words. Sleep sounded so good. I closed my eyes and fell asleep right away.

What seemed like seconds I awoke with Sasuke next to me. I smiled at him and it didn't hurt. I also felt no pain, I was healed. I felt Sasuke grab my hand and he smiled down at me.

"Your still here." I said as I sat up.

"Of course, I am not going anywhere." Sasuke assured me. "Tsuande-sama set up a meeting for me with the higher ups. I should meet with them in about two days. Until then we will stay together. Tsuande-sama promised me this and those guys will not take me or you away. So we have good news for once." Sasuke smiled lightly.

"So we can go home now?" I asked hopeful. He nodded at me. "Finally I hate it here." I laughed a little.

"I know you do." Sasuke said as he kissed my forehead. At that moment we heard a knock at the door fame. We both looked over and saw Sakura. Sasuke moved out of his set and sat on the bed with me. "Hello Sakura." Sasuke greeted.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, Naruto." She bowed though she said my name with a little hate behind it. "May I come in?" we both nodded. She took a couple of steps in the room and sat in the chair next to the bed. "How are you doing Naruto?" She asked lightly, once again with that hate in her voice once my name was said.

"Alright I feel a lot better now." I said I figured I should be a little nice to her. I mean she did try to help me. I should give her credit for that, right?

"That is good I am glad Tsunade-sama was able to help you. Though I wish I could do more for you, Naruto." I didn't understand her problem every time she said my name; her voice was filled with hate. Before I could say something but Sasuke spoke first.

"Sakura what is your problem? Naruto did nothing wrong. Why are you being so hateful towards him?" He glared. Oh did I fail to say that he is still holding my hand. I myself smirked at this and tighten my grip on his hand, and as did he.

"Why Sasuke-kun how am I being hateful? I have no reason to." Sakura said sweetly but I could hear the hate in her voice once again.

"That's it you need to leave Sakura, now." Sasuke said with a glare.

"How dare you make me leave? I help you and Naruto I didn't have to." Sakura yelled and stood.

"I had to beg you to do it so don't even go there." Sasuke yelled back.

"Damn right because I didn't want to be near _that." _She said and point at me in discuss.

"Sakura." I finally joined, "I am your teammate, why didn't you want to help me?"

"I have my reasons and I do not have to tell you." She scuffed and folded her arms.

"You either tell me or I will just make things up." I raised an eyebrow and fold my arms.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Because if I did help you and someone found out I would get in trouble. Also you took MY Sasuke." She glared. My eyes widen and as far as I could tell so was Sasuke's.

"Excuse me? I stole _your_ Sasuke? If I am not mistaken I took his first kiss and he is MY boyfriend honey so don't even go there girl." I ranted. (A/N Haha Naruto's gay moment.) she said nothing and stormed out of the room. I could have sworn she whispered something under her breath.

"Hehe Naruto that was a little gay of you." Sasuke laughed a little.

"Well it is true and I should be able to have my girly moments." I smiled and flicked my hand at him in a girly. He just laughed at me.

"I love you Naruto, no matter what." Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too, though what are we going to do with Sakura?" I asked.

"We will figure that out later, right now let's go home." Sasuke said and I nodded, home sounded good. The best part is I get to go home with Sasuke. My Sasuke, I think that has a nice ring to it, my Sasuke. Wow I have some problems. Though I know that Sasuke loves me no matter how weird I am.

"Sounds good, let's go home." I smiled and got out of the bed with Sasuke along side.

--

Well that is it for chapter 12

Sorry for the shortness but yeah I thought I would update for you guys.

Keep reading and review please.

YL


	13. Chapter 13

**The Real Me **

**Chapter 13 **

**-Normal P.O.V. - (This is the chapter you all been waiting for…the LEMON chapter…enjoy) **

With everything that has been happening Sasuke just find myself loving Naruto more. Though, Sasuke is going to be by his side at all cost, so, Sasuke doesn't lose him again. Sasuke was just worried about talking to the higher ups in a couple of days. He was sure that it will turn out ok. It is Sasuke Uchiha and they always get what they want. No matter what, and if it doesn't work out in the Leaf Village he's willing to go anywhere with Naruto, just to be with him.

He noticed as they walked through the village there were not many villagers out, but those who were happen to be glaring at them. Or were they just glaring at Naruto? He did what he normally did and glare at them, and said a few things.

"I don't believe you have a reason to glare at him, so stop before I make you." Sasuke glared back and grabbed Naruto's hand and interlaced their fingers. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and smiled at him, he was blushing a little, and it was cute to him.

"Sasuke please don't start anything with the villagers, I don't want them to hate you too." Naruto whispered to him and was looking at the ground. Sasuke just sighed a little and put his hand gently under Naruto's chin and pulled his face up.

"I don't care I have you. I never like the village anyway, but I always liked you. Don't forget that alright?" Sasuke informed and kissed his cheek, which made him blush more, "You're cute." He commented, though he was surprised that he said it out aloud. Naruto's blush got a darker shade.

"Shut up Sasuke." He somewhat glared but it was hard because of the blush.

"Make me." Sasuke smirked and ran to the house. He could hear Naruto running after him calling his name. Sasuke just continue to run until he was in the house and Naruto was too. Sasuke heard the door shut and this was his chance to attack Naruto. Sasuke ran into the living room and waited.

As Naruto came towards the living room Sasuke tackled him to the ground, though instead of him land on the ground Sasuke turn and made Naruto land on him. So he won't get hurt even more so. Sasuke maybe horny bastard right now but he is a nice one.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and blushed more, he looked away for a moment then look back down at him with a curious look on his face. It was because he felt Sasuke's dick twitch.

"Sasuke…I-"Sasuke cut Naruto off with a kiss, not a stupid little peck but a rough kiss. Sasuke still had his eyes open to see Naruto's reaction, he was shocked to say the least but he seemed to be enjoying it because he then slowly closed his eyes and kissed him back. Sasuke then licked Naruto's bottom lip to gain access into his mouth. He slowly opened up and Sasuke darted his tongue in and stormed around Naruto's mouth, then Sasuke met his warm tongue.

They both moaned it was the best thing they ever felt, it was pure heaven to them. They pulled away for a moment, and Naruto bucked his hips a little without noticing, this of course made Sasuke moan. Naruto blinked and he realized what he did he smirked and did it again, making Sasuke harder.

"Naruto…" He moaned.

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto asked as if he didn't know why Sasuke was moaning. He had a smirk on his face and his eyebrow raised in question.

"I **need** you _now_." Sasuke said and lifted his arm up and fisted Naruto's hair in his hand and pulled him down once again for another hot wild kiss. Sasuke bucked his hips into Naruto's and once again they both moaned. They started to grained on each other; hard and fast. Sasuke made Naruto pull away by pulling his hair. "My room?" Sasuke demanded more than asked.

Naruto just nodded they both got up, Naruto tried to walk to the stairs but Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a kiss. They roamed each other's mouths, as they did this Sasuke couldn't help but push Naruto a little and made the kiss more forceful.

Soon Naruto's back hit a wall and Sasuke took the chance to grained again earning a moan from Naruto. Sasuke picked up one of Naruto's legs bring them closer. Both moaning as they started to take off each others clothes. Somehow they made it up the stairs with their hands roaming and lips locked.

At this point they were both in their boxers and they were in Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke was now on Naruto's neck making his mark on him, to let people know Naruto was his. And Naruto was enjoying very moment. After his mark was made Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his bed and then crawled on top of him.

Unfortunately Naruto realized what they were doing and tried to speak but as he opened his mouth Sasuke went in for a kiss stopping poor Naruto from speaking. Naruto forget what he was worried about for a moment and enjoyed the kiss for the time being. When they parted for air it gave Naruto time to regain his brain power. Sasuke was about to kiss Naruto again but Naruto stop him. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Sa..Sasuke." He breathed. "Are you sure about this?" He asked and looked away a little embarrassed about what he was going to say next…well more scared because he knew Sasuke would get mad.

"Of…of course…why wouldn't I? I love you." He smiled as he cupped Naruto's cheek, made him look at Sasuke and leaned in for a kiss, but once again Naruto stopped him.

"No, Sasuke…I mean are you sure you want to lose your virginity with…me?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, I love you get that through your head. I been wanted this for a long time…with you." Sasuke smiled and kissed him again with a gentle touch as if to show Naruto that he truly cared for his Naruto.

Sasuke broke the kiss and moved to his neck bit here and there, hearing the wonderful noises from Naruto. He traveled to his ear and whispered sexily.

"Take off your boxers." He smirked and bit Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes widen for a moment realizing what Sasuke side.

"What I have to be naked!?" Naruto nearly yelled.

"Umm…that is the idea of sex Naruto; now take them off before I do it for you." Sasuke ordered as he looked at Naruto. He blushed and looked away a little Sasuke smiled and started to take off Naruto's boxers slow, teasing himself really. As Sasuke pulled them passed his penis he smirked, making Naruto blush even more.

"Well looks like you are pretty big…about the same as me." He smiled and as he took off Naruto's boxers completely he then sat on Naruto's hips grained his ass into his penis, making him moan and stopped for a moment.

"Why…why did you stop?" Naruto asked a little saddened. Sasuke thought it was cute, though he said nothing as he stood up on his knees and started to slowly take off his boxers in front of Naruto teasing him. He watched Naruto lick his lips, and he watched his eyes…they had an unknown emotion in them and he was a little confused by this. As Sasuke was finished taking off his boxers, Naruto sat up and put his mouth around the big thick cock. Sasuke gasped out, "Oh god Naruto." Sasuke breathed as he grabbed Naruto's hair, making him moan. Sending vibrations to Sasuke's cock making Sasuke moan loud. Naruto smirked and started to hum.

Sasuke ended up on his back with Naruto still sucking on him. When Naruto felt that Sasuke was about to cum, he stopped. Sasuke glared and instead of yelling at Naruto he pinned him to the bed. Sasuke set himself on Naruto's, having their cocks touch and grained a little, both moaned, but they both wanted more. At this point Sasuke couldn't take it any longer; he stopped grained which made Naruto look confused.

"Naruto, I have to have you now." He breathed, "Though before we go any farther…are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, I love you." Naruto smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sasuke smiled too and reached for his drawer to get some lube. He put some in his hand and rubbed in on his cock, and then put it on his fingers; Naruto once again had a confused face. But he trusted Sasuke and waited to see what was to happen next.

All of a sudden some was sliding into his asshole he flexed at first until Sasuke said.

"It's ok I am just preparing you Naruto, so it will not be so painful when I put my dick in." He informed. Naruto nodded but was uncomfortable he moved a little as Sasuke moved his finger in and out of his soon-to-be-lover. Sasuke figured that he should take Naruto's mind off the discomfort, so he put Naruto's cock into his mouth.

"Ooh Sasuke!" Naruto moaned forgetting about the finger in his ass completely, giving Sasuke a chance to add the second. Though hearing Naruto's moans was unbearable Sasuke managed to anyway. He didn't want Naruto not to enjoy for his first time.

Sasuke felt Naruto's muscles tighten, telling Sasuke that Naruto was about to cum, lucky for Sasuke he fully prepared Naruto and removed his mouth and his fingers from Naruto. Naruto whimpered a little but he knew why.

"Naruto, this is going to hurt, do you trust me?" Sasuke asked.

"I have always." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke.

"Alright, you must relax, even if it hurts. It will only hurt for a little while, though it will get better, ok?" Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded as Sasuke started to enter Naruto, he barely got his head in before Naruto gasped and flexed a little in pain and a little enjoyment. "Don't flex." Sasuke groaned.

At that point Naruto tried to relax his body, and he did a pretty good job. Sasuke manage to get his whole head in before he flexed again. This making Sasuke moan and wanting him to just pound into Naruto, though he didn't, he knew he had to control himself. For Naruto.

"Sas-Sasuke…it…it hurts." Naruto whimpered.

"I know…you…have to relax." Sasuke said.

"I-I ca-can't just go in." Naruto ordered and grabbed Sasuke's ass and pulled Sasuke towards him, forcing Sasuke to go all the way into Naruto. "Ah!" Naruto cried a tear going down his face. Sasuke on the other hand was surrounded but Naruto's warmth, Naruto was tighter than Sasuke could ever image. It felt wonderful to him, but as much as he wanted to thrust, he didn't and waited for Naruto to regain himself.

"Are…you alright?" Sasuke breathed Naruto nodded and adjusted himself a little to get use to Sasuke being inside of him.

"Mo-move." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and pulled out slow and did the same going in. "Mmm…that feels nice." Naruto moaned this didn't please Sasuke so he started to go fast. "Oh Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, making Sasuke think that he hit Naruto's "spot". With this he was getting wonderful noises from Naruto. As he thrusted a little faster each time, it wasn't enough for Naruto. "F-faster Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in pleasure.

Sasuke was not one to deny his lover so he thrusted fast making Naruto scream louder. And to make Naruto feel even more pleasure he grabbed Naruto's dick and started to pump it into rhythm with his thrust.

"Oh my god Sasuke! More…I want….more. Faster…harder. Just…more!" Naruto moaned out making Sasuke smirk.

"As…you wish." He panted and started to ride Naruto the why he was told. Naruto yelled and scream in pleasure. He didn't think he could take anymore.

"I…I'm cumming!" Naruto yelled.

"Cum for me…" Sasuke said with a lust for voice as Naruto came.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed as he thrusted up and fisted the sheets of the bed. After a couple more thrust Sasuke to came pumping his cum into Naruto.

"Oh god Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and fell on top of him.

They stayed like that for a moment until Sasuke pulled out, making Naruto twitch his body in pleasure, and laid next to his new lover.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"That…was amazing." Naruto breathed.

"Yes, yes it was." Sasuke smirked and nuzzled close to Naruto.

"Good night love." Naruto whispered.

"Good night." Sasuke replied and drafted off to sleep along with Naruto.

Ok that probably sucks…I haven't written a lemon in a LONG TIME. So please be gentle. Sorry about the wait I hade writers block for a while. Well I hoped you enjoy this chapter, because the next one is going to be drama filled…lol maybe . you just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading, please review!!

YL


	14. Chapter 14

**The Real Me **

**Chapter 14**

**Naruto's P.O.V. **

It was interesting to me how fast my life has changed in so little time while living with Sasuke. Though just because my life is going good now, doesn't mean it will last. I mean Sasuke still has to talk to the higher ups and we have to start telling people we are now dating. Wait…what if Sasuke doesn't want to date what if he just wants to be "fuck buddies" as they call them.

Then again he did say that he loved me and wanted to be with me. I need to clam down, though can you blame me? I mean everything in my life has been pretty much hell, well until not now.Enough with the bad thinking for me, it's time to see if my love is awake.

As I turned to the side of me to lay my arm on Sasuke's chest all I felt was bed. I figured he was a little closer to the edge than I thought so I reached father, but I hit the edge of the bed. My eyes shot open and I sat up a quick as a ninja could and looked around the room for a sign of Sasuke.

"This isn't my room." I confirmed that much, but where was Sasuke. Did he just use me!? _Oh god bad thoughts coming again. It was all a one time thing, I had sex for the first time with Sasuke…and it was just a one-night-stand to him. I can't believe he would do that to me, after all he said last night to me. How could he, I…I think my heart is going too exploded. I should have killed myself when I had the chance. _As I thought this tears were running down my face. "I have to get out of here." I whispered and rolled to the edge of the bed. I set my feet on the ground and pushed myself to stand, I took a step but then I fell in pain. "Ah!" I cried in pain. _Great he leaves me when I need him most, that bastard did this to me!_

"Naruto, are you ok?" I heard Sasuke as I heard him put something down and rush to my aid.

"As if you care." I growled out and looked away.

"What are you talking about, of coursed I care. Now come I'm going to help you up." Sasuke said sweetly and picked me up and set me on the bed. "Now my love why are you being so defensive?" He asked, I looked to the left of me and say some breakfast on a tray. _Oh I feel like such an idiot, he brought me breakfast in bed. _I groaned at myself.

"Well…I thought you…you know left me." I said and blushed, not because I was embarrassed but because I felt stupid.

"Why would you think that…ok you know what it doesn't matter. Just tell me that you will never think I am going to leave you unless…" He paused, bastard. "Someone drags me away with GREAT force, ok?" Sasuke smiled and kissed my lips.

"Alright Sasuke." I smiled back he then grabbed the tray.

"I made you breakfast, hope you like pancakes." He informed and place the tray on my lap.

"Wow Sasuke you went all out for me." I grinned and it was actually real.

"Now eat after you eat, we are going to the hot springs so you can soak…ok?" Sasuke said and kissed my forehead, I looked at him confused. "For your ass." He laughed.

"Oh…ok." I said with a full mouth.

"Chew…I will back I'm going to get the paper." He informed and once again left me alone, but this time I knew he was coming back.

I realized that I have overreacting about this whole thing with Sasuke. Maybe it's because I still can't believe that Sasuke feels the same for me. I just need to learn to trust Sasuke and to stop thinking the worst about us and just accept the fact that my life right now is actually going right for once.

I finished my breakfast and put the tray on the night stand and at that moment Sasuke waked in with the paper…and Kakashi-Sensei. I blinked once again out of confusion, why would Kakashi be here? Sasuke walked over to my side and sat down.

"Kakashi is here to tell us a little more about the meeting with the higher ups tomorrow." Sasuke explained and took my hand in his. I nodded to Sasuke and kissed his cheek, because I can, and waited for Kakashi to speak.

"Well it's good to see you happy again, Naruto." Kakashi commented. "Ok let's get down to business." Kakashi said and took a set next to the bed. For some reason I was just waiting for him to sit in that chair and pull out his book and talk to us, but he never did. "Sasuke, do you understand why they want to talk to you?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really, I mean is it because when Naruto tried to…um kill himself because he was under my…care?" Sasuke said slowly, I guessed that it was painful for Sasuke to say. I tighten my grip on his hand as if to show him that it was ok.

"Actually yes, they felt that you were suppose to keep him from harm, but you failed at that. So now they are questioning on if you two should be on the same team, let alone the same village." Kakashi explained.

"What, that makes no since!" I yelled. "It had nothing to do with Sasuke." I glared.

"Naruto it's not up to me, Sasuke has to make them believe that you two should still be together." He explained calmly unlike me.

"I still don't see why they care, they never did before." I scuffed.

"He has a point there Kakashi," Sasuke agreed knowing very while how bad my life _was. _

"I realize this, but this seemed to catch their attention for some reason, it's probably because it involves an Uchiha." Kakashi said and folded his arms.

"Hehe interesting…they are trying to find something to show that the Uchiha's aren't "as great as they say". They can try but I know they will fail." He smirked.

"Sasuke you seem pretty clam about this." I pointed out, for some reason I didn't think that Sasuke should be so cocky. The thing is when I get cocky bad things happen, that's right I admitted it. Though it might work for Sasuke, but I just have a feeling that something is going to go wrong. I could be overreacting, but this feeling is really strong and it scared me. Should I tell Sasuke about it?

"Well I told you all you need to know, oh wait, one more thing. The meet is at 8 in the morning tomorrow. Don't be late, not a wise thing to do with them." Kakashi warned and disappeared out of our room. Sasuke looked at me, his once clam face looked worried.

"Sa-Sasuke what's wrong?" I asked amazed that he was actually worried.

"Naruto…I'm scared." He said and hugged me; I blinked a couple of time. Sasuke was scared!?

"Sasuke, but you seem so clam before." I said and wrapped my arms around him.

"I just don't want to lose you. I'm afraid I won't be able to prove myself to them, because if that happens they will take you away from me." Sasuke explained and looked at me with sadden eyes.

"Sasuke I know that you would never let that happen. Besides they can't break us apart, right?" I said.

"They could, but they can't if we leave the village." Sasuke pointed out.

"Do you want to?" I questioned knowing very well that I wanted to; I just was never able because I had no money.

"Well if it's the only way to be with you, then yes." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "But let's talk about this later, we should enjoy the day." He said with a smile still on his face, man I love his smile.

"Sounds wonderful." I jumped up, "Ow!" I yelled.

"Don't do that dobe." Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm not a dobe." I folded my arms and pouted.

"Cutie." He chuckled, "Get dress, and we will go to the hot springs, ok?" Sasuke said and headed out the door.

"Alright see ya down stairs." I smiled and slowly got out of the bed as he headed down stairs. Even with the pain I got ready pretty quickly. I got down the stairs, slowly but surely and say Sasuke waiting by the door.

"Ready love?" He smirked. I nodded and walked boat legged to the door. (A/N Is that how it's spelled?) He chuckled again as I put on my shoes.

"This is your fault." I glared. He just keep the smirk on his face and opened the door for me, I walked out then he followed and shut the door, then of coursed locked it. We walked towards the springs and no one really looked at us, even though we were holding hands and I was walking funny. Maybe what Sasuke said to that one villager got around? They must be scared of him, but wait since when did people listen to him, oh wait I'm thinking of the fan girls. I hate them, so very much.

As we neared we ran into Sakura, she gasped a little because she saw our hands. We said nothing but we understood what she was thinking, _the rumors are true. _She smiled and walked away with a small wave. I blinked I was actually waiting for her to speak, but I guess she learned to hold her tongue around me after last time. _Hehe that felt awesome. _I smirked and walked into the hat springs.

It didn't take us to long to get in and luck for us there was no one there to bug us. (A/N sorry they are not going to do anything sexually.) I took a sit slowly and then Sasuke took one next to me, as soon as we were 

settled he put his arm over my shoulder. I sighed in content, I was glad that Sasuke brought me here it's really relaxing, and I don't think I was the only one that needed it. I had a feel Sasuke was a little stressed out about talking to the higher ups. I couldn't blame him I mean the meeting will keep us together or not, I won't be able to do it, well with out being stressed of course.

I rested my head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed my eyes for a moment enjoying the comfortable quite and the water. It was rare for me to come here; I use to be afraid that if I came to the hot springs the villager would try to drown me. Yeah it's a little weird but they did a lot of other shit to me, why not drown me? Anyway I was getting a little uncomfortable on Sasuke's shoulder so I move my head. I then had a good idea to relax my man.

"Sasuke could you get up for a moment?" I asked sweetly.

"For what?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I want to rub your back." I smiled. Sasuke blinked and stood as did I. I placed my hand on his flawless back and gently ran my hand up and down it. He moaned lightly as I continued putting a little more pressure on his back. I started to rub his shoulders and I heard him sigh, _he must be comfortable_. I thought and kept rubbing his shoulders.

Then Sasuke's landed on one of mine telling me to stop what I was doing. He turned to me with a little sadness in his eyes. I blinked and his kissed my lips softly. _Did Sasuke not like it? _I thought a little worried.

"Sasuke what's-"

"I'm fine; it's just your way too good for me." Sasuke said cutting me off. (A/N that's right he said it!).

"Wait what?!" I said a little too loud.

"Even though you're in pain you still think of me." He said.

"You thought of me too, but I do it because I love you. And you do it because you love me. So in reality we are too good for each other." I laughed a little.

"Hehe your right, sorry I guess I am a little more worried about tomorrow then I thought." Sasuke said and kissed me again, but this time with his tongue and still with the soft touch from the last one.

After the kiss we stayed in the spring for about hour just talking. We choose to make a date day, after the springs we would go to the park, and then go out to dinner, and spent the night cuddling and watching movies. I was looking forward to the day; it will be a great day.

When we left the spring we walked to the park, lucky for me my ass no longer hurt, well as much. We were half way there when we were stop by a group of girls, Sasuke's fan girls. They looked us up and down and saw our hands.

"SASUKE!" The **all **cried at once. At this point I was a little scared; I'm not going to lie. These girls were crazy after all. Sasuke and I back up a little as one girl from the group jumped out with teary eyes.

"Say it isn't so Sasuke." She cried.

"What isn't so?" Sasuke asked.

"That you are with…well _that_!" She pointed in disgust.

"He's my boyfriend; it's none of your business!" Sasuke glared. They all gasped and cried louder, if it was possible.

"I don't believe it, your not gay, and not with _that demon_!" She said once again in that disgusted voice. That one hurt me a little, I made the mistake by letting go of Sasuke's hand and stepping up.

"If Sasuke wants to be with me then that is his choice not yours!" I yelled. They all glared and all of a sudden one came out of the group with a big rock, why rocks? It was actually bigger than her head, which scared me. She then threw the rock at me I was about to dodge it when Sasuke jumped in front of me and took the rock in his shoulder.

"Ah" He groaned but not too loudly. Some how I managed to land on the ground; he must have pushed me away. I looked at him and he was holding his shoulder though you could see that he was bleeding.

"Sasuke…why did you do that?" I asked.

"To prove a point." He groaned.

"Oh my god, Sasuke are you ok!?" They yelled at once. They all started to talked and then stopped. "This is _his_ fault!" They said and pointed to me.

"Stop!" Sasuke yelled and they looked at him. "I did this to show that I would gladly get hurt for _Naruto_, because I love him. So throw as many rocks at him, I will be sure that every one hits me." Sasuke said, even though it sounded a little emo it was sweet. They backed away then ran away. Sasuke then turned to me and pulled me up with his good arm.

"Sasuke we should take you to the hospital." I said and looked at his bloody and bruise shoulder.

"I'm fine, I promised you a date today, and I'm going to do it." He said and took my hand. I heard him groan, I don't think I was supposed to hear it though.

"Sasuke let's go to the hospital it could be factored or worst broken." I said.

"No, I will be ok." He said and started to walk again and groaned again when he moved his arm.

"Sasuke don't be stubborn, let's go see Tsunade, please?" I made a puppy face.

"Damn, your so damn cute…fine. I'm fine." He rolled his eyes and we headed to Tsunade's tower with a smile on my face.

Ok I wasn't going to end it here yet but I figured it was a good stopping point. Ok so the next chapter Sasuke will talk to the higher ups so R&R and I will try to update soon thank you!

YL


	15. Chapter 15

**The Real Me **

**Chapter 15 **

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

As we headed to Tsunade's I tried my hardest not to groan with every step. That rock was at least a 100 pounds, how that girl picked it up is beyond me, maybe Tsunade is training more girls other than Sakura. Anyway the only reason I agreed to do this, so Naruto and I can get on with our day, I didn't want Naruto to be worried all day. I want to really enjoy this day, because tomorrow is going to be hard. It's a lot of pressure on me, and to make it worst the reason this is happening is because they think it's my fault that Naruto almost killed himself.

We were almost there and I think at this point Naruto noticed that I was in pain. He said nothing but he had a worried look. He grabbed my bloody hand and continued to walk with me. We got to Tsunade's tower and walked up the stairs. When we reached her office everyone was running around with papers and files.

"Tsunade-sama, I need you to sign this." A woman said as she entered Tsunade's office. She had about ten people around her.

"I need you to look at this." A man informed her.

"She looks busy Naruto." I pointed out.

"Oh I'm sure that she would like to help you." Naruto assured me. I looked at Tsunade and she seemed stressed there was a stack of papers on her desk and with the people around her; I don't think that was helping either. "Oi obaa-chan!" Naruto called. She looked up and her eye twitched, she looked at the both of us.

"Everyone out." She ordered.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Everyone bowed and left.

"Ok you two, I know that Kakashi-sensei told you with tomorrow will be like. Though I need to add one thing, I wanted to tell you in person. Naruto can't come with you tomorrow and he can't stay at your house. Though after they are done talking to you Sasuke they will then talk to Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Wait, why?" I blinked.

"The higher ups don't think it's safe for him there with you." She replied.

"Oh and like that one place that they thought he would be safe at was a better idea." I scuffed.

"I understand your feelings, but I can't do anything about it. Naruto will be safe, he will be here." She informed.

"That makes me feel better Sasuke." Naruto said to me as he held my hand.

"Ok if Naruto is ok with it then I am too, but I swear if anything happens to him, there will be hell to pay. So no one should know where he is but a few people that _we _trust." I warned.

"Understood. So what happen to your shoulder Sasuke?" Tsunade ask raising an eyebrow.

"Rock…strong girl…" I said a little ashamed.

"A girl? Really?" She blinked trying to gold back a laugh.

"Yeah really, I was protecting Naruto."

"Oh fan girls." She mused.

"So can you heal him?" Naruto asked he sounded a little annoyed, I figured I would ask him later. It might be something personal.

"Yes it will just take a few moments." She informed. "Does it hurt to move?" She asked.

"A lot." I admitted.

"Ok well I will see what I can do." She said and sat me down and started to pour her green charka into my shoulder. "Hmm it seems to be sprained." She pointed out. "I have to give you a sling." She informed.

"Damn." I cursed.

"Sasuke this could be a good thing." Naruto pointed out, I raised an eyebrow. "I mean this way you can show the higher ups that you are not trying to protect me and not hurt." He explained.

"You know you might be right Naruto, Tsunade, could you just clean it and wrap it up for me." I asked, she smiled and nodded.

We soon left because I wanted to go and I got wrapped up. Though I think I should have had her heal me because it hurt to move still. Though, Tsunade said not to move it much so it can heal, but I'm not a good listener. Naruto seemed a little nervous even though we saw Tsuande and I was somewhat better. I felt that it was the right time to ask if he was ok.

"So, are you ok?" I asked right out as I grabbed his hand making him stop as I did.

"Kind of." He said looking down at the dirt and then kicking it.

"What is wrong? Are you worried about something or just in thought?" I asked wanted to know what was bothering him. He's cute serious but even better happy.

"Well, I just hope that we will still be together tomorrow." Naruto was still looking on the ground, it made me wonder if he thought I would get mad or something.

"Don't worry, if they ban us from see each other we can always leave." I was trying to be positive at least.

"Sasuke, do you really think that will happen?" He looked up and glared a little tears gathering in his eyes.

"They can't stop us from leaving." I pointed out.

"Hehe, you don't know them like I do. As soon as they say no, they will take me away and make sure you won't find me." He explained a tear running down his face. I moved my hurt arm to wipe it away.

"I won't give up if they take you away, I'll make sure I find you." I countered and kissed him. "Calm down we will be together no matter what happens, I promise." I smiled and he smiled back, and it was real. Beautiful and real.

"Already Sasuke I feel better now, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Too late." He grinned and stuck his tongue out.

"Dork." I sighed but smiled, he truly is wonderful.

We went by the water to watch the sunset it turns out we spent a lot of time at Tsunade's than we thought. Even so we had a wonderful day even after the attack. We choose to have a little picnic of sushi, watermelon, and other snacks that were at my house.

"This is nice." Naruto said as he put some sushi in his mouth and laid down on the blanket we were sitting on.

"Yeah quite too. Rare isn't it?" I pointed out.

"Yeah good thing we're enjoying it together though," He smiled and padded the spot next to him. "Lay with me." He ordered.

"Am I your dog now?" I raised an eye brow playfully.

"Yeah! I always wanted a dog, come here Sasuke, come here!" He called and laughed.

"Oh yeah." I glared lightly and started to tickle him.

"Sau….hahaha! Sasuke…stop!" Naruto laughed out as he tried to breathe. I stopped and laid on his chest and listened to his pounding heart. Though it was fast and loud, it was for some reason peaceful. I closed my eyes as I heard the beating get slower and calmer. "Sasuke, I love you." He whispered and placed his hand on my head.

"I love you too." I smiled and lifted my head and kissed his soft lips as the sun went down. "We need to get home." I said a little sadden, because the day was over and tomorrow was going to be stressful.

"Ok." He sighed and help me gather our stuff and headed home.

/

Oh god sorry for the LATE update, been busy since school started. So that means I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but please don't stop reading. It's going to get good.

Hoped you enjoyed it. R&R

YL


	16. Chapter 16

**The Real Me**

**Chapter 16 **

**-Normal P.O.V- **

For both Naruto and Sasuke night became day to quickly, they awoke with the sun in their eyes, still arms wrapped around each other from the night before. They didn't want the night to end as they were in fear of this day, though both of the boys would not admit it in those words. They were unsure if they should actually go through with this. When they could just run away and become missing Nin though the thought of being found was worse.

Sasuke was the first to release his lover though it set a frown on Naruto's face he knew he need to get ready. He kissed Naruto, as to assure him that everything would be ok, and climbed out of bed to get dressed. Naruto sighed, he felt as though something bad was going to happen, or maybe that was just him. Then again maybe it wasn't. He shook it off for the time being and started to get ready too. He needed to be at Tsunade's tower soon, before Sasuke went to go to talk to the higher ups.

Sasuke came from the closet already dressed; they looked at each other they wanted to say something, but what? If one thing goes wrong they would have to run to be together. There was a lot at risk on this day, though they still couldn't bring themselves to say a word. No "it will be ok," or no, "we will get through this." None of that was said because in the end they really didn't know for sure.

Though what they really wanted is to not do this at all, but it was a horrible chance of fate that had this happen. What was really nervure racking was that if they happen to say the worry thing they won't be able to see one and other. It was too much pressure for them, but they had to go through with it for their love.

The way Sasuke saw it was to use his injury, had bad that sounded, it was his main argument. Though he didn't know how this talk with the higher ups would go. It was different from talking to Tsunade, well mainly because they knew her but that's not the point.

"I…love you Sasuke." Naruto said breaking the long quietness between the two through out the morning.

"I love you too." He smiled with out missing a beat. He didn't think Naruto was going to be the one to speak first. Though he was enjoying the sound of his voice in the morning, it made him a little more relaxed.

"How is your shoulder?" Naruto asked, he figured that he should act like this was just another day with his love. If this was their last day he wanted it to be normal and somewhat stress free.

"It hurts but I'll be ok." He assured Naruto. Even though Naruto wanted the day to be normal like, there was a weird awkwardness between the two. Like when they first had sex, they were on different sides of the room and looking away from each other. To them this knowledge that they _might _not be able to see each other again, unless they ran away, was hard to face. Even though they were together now, that could easily change in an hour or so.

"I'm scared." Naruto said as his eyes started to tear up. He finally looked at Sasuke and Sasuke was looking and at him. His eyes were watering too.

"Me too." He admitted. They walked towards each other and came together in a hug. "We can get through this ok?" Sasuke whispered lightly in Naruto's ear.

"Sasuke I having a bad feeling and it is scaring me." Naruto spoke quietly because he was now crying in Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto tighter to add some sort of comfort.

"Nothing bad is going to happen,"

"How do you know that?" Naruto looked up at him now with his wet blue eyes, he seemed a little angry that Sasuke was just saying these words to make him feel better. And the words didn't make him feel better; it made it worse because if something bad did happen then, to him, Sasuke would be lying.

"Because I won't let it." He gave a soft smile and kissed his forehead. Naruto sighed a little in contentment and a little in disappointment, because no matter what Sasuke said, it didn't take away the bad feeling he had. He really wanted to take Sasuke's words in to make him feel better, so that Naruto wouldn't have to worry about this day. Though his mind couldn't drop the feeling and it was bugging him to know end.

By the time they got down the stairs they need to be out the door. They walked out hand in hand to Tsunade's tower, where Naruto will be staying until Sasuke was done and where Sasuke would be talking to the higher ups in an other room. All the way there people stared of course but Naruto felt really uncomfortable all of a sudden. He hoped that he wasn't showing it. Though he could be sure he glanced at Sasuke seeing that his expression was unreadable and a little dull. He thought that maybe Sasuke was a little uncomfortable too, though that was just wishful thinking.

Sasuke was mainly just worried; he was just good at hiding his expressions. Also he didn't want Naruto to see that the great Uchiha was worried, not something he wants Naruto to see on this day. He had to be strong for the both of them, even if it killed him to do it.

They made it to the tower, Naruto still having an uncomfortable feeling, and headed for Tsunade's office. When they got there Tsunade wasn't, they blinked and she came in from the other door by her desk. She sat down and looked at the two, Naruto smiled in relief.

"Hello, Sasuke you should go to the meeting, I'll make sure Naruto's _safe._" Tsunade smiled and Sasuke nodded and left, but not before kissing Naruto.

"I hope everything goes ok, so how long do you think it will take?" Naruto asked figuring that talking will clam him down a little. Tsunade smirked and it wasn't her normal one, "Tsunade?" Naruto questioned weather it was her or not.

"You brat," She laughed a little and then a puff of smoke covered her, "Your dumber than I thought, though I was sure Sasuke-kun would see threw my plan." She chuckled as the smoke cleared, it was Sakura!

"Sakura what the hell are you doing? Where is Baa-chan?" Naruto glared wondering why she was here.

"Did you honestly think I was ok with _you_ being with my Sasuke? Who do you think told the fan girls?" She asked raising an eyebrow and pointing at herself. "Though those idiots hurt him so, but they got pay back right?" She said with a shrug.

"Sakura I don't understand what your doing…" Naruto said.

"I have to spell it out for you?" Sakura groaned, "I'm going to make sure that you….disappear." She smirked, "As for Tsunade I told her that she was needed in the Sand Village, two days ago." She laughed.

"So that was you the whole time?!" Naruto yelled.

"Of Course." She smiled and stood.

Sasuke headed to the room where he was told to go by one of the ninja's in the building. He knocked out of respect and was called to enter. When Sasuke enters he looked around taking in what he saw. There was a chair in the middle of the room with a small desk, and in front of it was a long table with six people, three women and three men. None of which he has ever met.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sit." One of the males said. "First we will introduce ourselves." He informed as Sasuke sat down, and continued as he nodded. "I'm Totsu Wamike"

"Goji Oshi" The man next to him said.

"Fugewa Ariki." The third man said.

"Yuki Akisa." The first women said, all of them so fair had no emotion in their voices and that added the worry to Sasuke.

"Bigu Orite." Second women said.

"Miza Tashiki" The last women said. When they were done Sasuke nodded and waited for how things were going to go.

Naruto stared at Sakura in disbelief there was no way that Sakura could have planned this by herself. She must have had help in some way. He waited for her next move. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers, and out of no where fan girls started to appear.

"Since my last plan failed I thought it would be nice to continue it." Sakura smiled and the girls closed in on Naruto.

"Shit." Naruto groaned and backed up and made shadow clones, enough so he could hide himself. Naruto didn't feel the need to hurt the other girls they were just going with what Sakura was saying. He needed to get Sakura some how, but all the girls were surrounding her. Like they were protecting her unknowingly, then it hit Naruto, which was her plan she would use the other girls like a shield and have them hurt Naruto. She knew that Naruto would not hurt the others. Then again, Sakura isn't the sharpest knife in the draw.

The Naruto's smirked and one hit a girl in the face then there was an all out fight. The girls were slapping and biting and the Naruto's were punching and kicking. Through the fighting the real Naruto made it to Sakura.

"Seems your plan has failed once again." Naruto smirked.

"Your wrong, my plan is working perfectly." She smirked and punched Naruto in the stomach.

"Sasuke Uchiha you are here to present your case as to why you and Naruto should be together." Yuki stated. "Or the fact that it's safe for him to be near you." She added.

"With all do respect, I believe you guys were the ones that wanted to put Naruto in that "safe house" am I right?" Sasuke pointed out, "And I believe I was the one who saved him." Sasuke smirked.

Goji glared at Sasuke, "We made a mistake, but that still doesn't give you the right to think it's safe for Naruto to be around you."

"You don't know him, you don't even know me!" Sasuke yelled. "Do you see my shoulder? Do you? That's from protecting Naruto! I rather me get hurt than him." Sasuke said now standing. They all stared not sure what to say, there looked at each other they couldn't deny that he had a point. The fact that he was will to get hurt for Naruto said it all.

"Um…maybe we were wrong…again." Bigu said.

"From now on we feel that Naruto will only be safe with you." Totsu added.

"So, that means, you two can stay together." Fugewa sighed.

"Really?!" Sasuke smiled and ran out of the room, than ran back in. "Does this mean you don't have to talk to Naruto?" Sasuke asked. The nodded and Sasuke then ran out of the room to Tsunade's office. He opened the door quickly and gasped. "NARUTO!"

----(HEHE I was going to end it hear but I don't want to disappoint.)

Sakura hand her hand within Naruto's stomach her hand was glowing purple. Naruto's eyes were wide and blood was coming out of his mouth. It seemed that he couldn't move at all. (Also the fan girls left so Sakura could finish Naruto "off"). Sasuke was staring not knowing what to do.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you are here, you see I found out why you think you think little brat." Sakura groaned as she pushed her hand further into him.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled in pain.

"Sakura stop!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke-kun let me finish, the only reason you love him is because the demon tricked you." She said proudly.

"Sakura you're not thinking straight you're going to kill him." Sasuke tried to reason with her.

"That's my plan." She laughed evilly. Sasuke was shocked…Sakura was crazy. "Now watch as your so called love dies Sasuke-kun, only then will the spell the demon put on you will be lifted." She smirked and pushed her fist in deeper. At this point Sasuke's eyes started to water.

"Sakura stop!" Tsunade voice rang before Sasuke could speak.

"Tsunade-sama, you're back early." Sakura smirked.

"Sakura I did not train you to hurt your teammate. Stop before I have to stop you." She glared at her. Naruto's body started to glow red.

"Sakura stop your going to get hurt!" Sasuke yelled seeing that Kyuubi was about to take over. Sakura wasn't even looking at Naruto she was watching Tsunade so she wouldn't try anything.

"Don't try to scare me Sasuke-kun, I have Naruto right were I want him. There is no way he can mo-" Sakura's eyes widen when she felt a hand on her arm, she slowly moved her head at Naruto. His eyes were eye but somewhat dead, his hand was slowly tightened around her wrist. "Ah!" She screamed in fear and pain.

"Tsunade what do we do?" Sasuke asked tears now falling freely.

"I don't…know." She said. As they watched Naruto or Kyuubi lifted Sakura with his one hand and pulled her other hand out of his stomach. Some blood spilled onto the floor from Naruto's body and the hole in his stomach slow started to close.

"**Didn't the brat tell you that the next time you hit him you will be in a tree?" **Kyuubi smirked.

"Naruto no!" Sasuke yelled as Kyuubi was about to throw Sakura he stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"**Why should I if I don't something now she will hurt Naruto again! Don't you realize that?" **Kyuubi yelled.

"You know why, your just going to make Naruto's life worse in the end and you know it." Sasuke said. Kyuubi growled and throw Sakura "lightly" against the wall. When she hit she knocked out.

"**Kill joy." **Kyuubi scoffed and let Naruto take control again. "Sa…Sasuke?" Naruto blinked a little a fell to the ground form being weak from the lost of blood.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran to his side and held him in his arms. "It's ok I won't let you go." Sasuke cried as he rocked back and forth.

Well sorry for the wait but hey it's longer than the last chapter!

Enjoy.

~YL


	17. Chapter 17

**The Real Me **

**Chapter 17 **

**-Naruto's P.O.V- **

I awoke at Sasuke's home, in his room; I was confused as to why though. The last I remembered was Tsunade…at the tower…and she was "SAKURA!"I yelled sitting up fast and a rush of pain hit my stomach. "AH!" I screamed in pain and then I heard rushing foot steps.

"Naruto what is wrong?" Sasuke asked as he rushed to my side.

"Pain, stomach." I breathed out. I never felt this kind of pain, shouldn't Kyuubi have healed me? Sasuke stared at me for a moment.

"Do you remember what happened?" He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Sakura tried to kill me…didn't she?" I asked. He looked away for a moment and then at me again and nodded. "Where is she? She isn't here is she?" I asked worried.

"No of course not you are safe we are home." He smiled softly. "Tsunade took her to a place where she can be helped or that's what Tsunade said." He informed me. I smiled at the thought of being "home".

"Well do you want anything? Or do you need more rest?" Sasuke asked me sweetly.

"No I am fine for now I guess I just wish my stomach didn't hurt so bad. What did she do to me?" I asked looking at my stomach.

"Well Tsunade said it was some forbidden move, said to for sure kill the person that is using it and the person that it is being used on. It's really a suicidal move I really don't see why Sakura would do that. Or even how she learned it?" Sasuke informed me.

"Well she probably wanted to make sure that no one knew it was her. Wait you said it was for sure supposed to kill both of us…then why didn't we?" I blinked.

"Well I seemed that she did not have enough power to do so…or it was not used right…but I think it was because Sakura was still holding back a little. You still are her teammate."

"I don't know Sasuke you didn't see her face or hear the things she said. I really thought I wasn't going to be able to see you again." I admitted. Sasuke stared at me for a while and sighed. "Is something wrong?" I had a feeling he wasn't telling me something.

"I shouldn't be telling you this one because we aren't really sure if it will happen and two because we think it might kill you if it does." Sasuke looked away.

"What we and what the hell is going to kill me?" I yelled and sat up too fast. "Ow!" I yelled in pain.

"Naruto don't move so much." Sasuke ordered as he pushed me lightly back down. "Now just listen. Because of all the stress that Sakura actually put on your stomach we, we as Tsunade and I, believe your seal broke a little too much. And because of that we think Kyuubi will be able to escape…and it might actually kill you." Sasuke sighed a worried look on his face.

"…But you guys don't know for sure so there is a chance that I could live or a chance that my seal isn't broken." I pointed out, but he just sighed. "What is wrong?" I was now becoming worried.

"I…I mean we believe that because of the fact that you had Kyuubi when you were first born and that he is been apart of you for so long…we believe that it's a unlikely chance that you could live without him." Sasuke rubbed his eyes he seemed stress and I know what he said was hurtful…but I think he felt that I should know.

"Do you think that I can live Sasuke?" I asked slowly choosing my words carefully. His head snapped back at me, I had a feeling he didn't want me to ask that.

"I believe you will but…I just don't want you to die…so of course I'm going to say that." Sasuke said as he started to cry. "I mean things were going to be perfect and Sakura had to do this to you! Why do we have to suffer when everything was finally going to be ok? Why do I have to act like I'm ok when I have this horrible feeling in my heart like I am going to lose you! Why the fuck does it have to be this way!" Sasuke yelled/cried out. I myself started to cry as well I didn't want to leave Sasuke alone. I didn't want to see him cry in pain and anger. But what was I to do…it's not like I could make this go away. WAIT that's it I need to talk to Kyuubi maybe he will help me out with this!

"…Sasuke." I whispered trying to make it sound like I wasn't crying but I don't think it worked. As he looked at me really worried as to what I was going to say. "I'm going to talk to Kyuubi and ask him to help." I smiled with little hope.

"What if he doesn't…you know he wants to be free more than anything." Sasuke sighed. I glared I was getting tired of him shutting down **my** hope.

"Sasuke stop it!" I yelled he just stared not sure what to do. "I'm might die not you! I want us to be together as much as you do and I am not planning on leaving you. So stop trying to take away what little hope I have and you of all people are the one that is calm and together than anyone!" I sighed.

"I'm sorry Naruto, your right I shouldn't be so negative when we finally get to be together and not worry." Sasuke looked down.

"It's ok I don't want to yell at you but I needed to shut you up." I laughed trying to keep it light. He chuckled a little and looked at me. "On another note, what the hell was Sakura thinking?"

"Well, Tsunade said that she has been sent to a place to get therapy." He informed. "So not too sure what made her snap."

"Is there anyway that she could escape?" I was a little warned about that fact.

"No, her charka is being watched at all times, so you're safe, don't worry." Sasuke smiled at me to reassure. "Tsunade is going to be here soon to check on you and she knows more about the nine tails than I." He informed me.

"Are you going to stay with me?" I asked feeling a little childish, but I almost died, I have my reasons.

"Of course, I won't leave your side, unless I get too annoying for you." Sasuke laughed a little.

"I don't think that is possible." I laughed too.

"Well, Kakashi is coming too." Sasuke added.

"Oh interesting, so does he know anything about the Kyuubi?" I asked.

"He might but he might just want to see how you are doing," Sasuke mused.

"That's nice, you should lay with me." I somewhat ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sasuke laughed and crawled into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled into his touch.

So sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy I'll post the next chapter soon!

~YL


	18. Chapter 18

**The Real Me **

**Chapter 18**

**-Sasuke's P.O.V-**

Naruto went back to sleep on my chest, I just watched him and ran my hand through his hair. It was weird to have him in my arms, even though I have done it a lot lately. It just seems a lot has happened so fast it's coming at me all at once. And even though Sakura isn't a problem anymore I am still worried about Naruto even more now. He has been through a lot and it seems that it won't end. Sadly enough I know what Tsunade is going to tell Naruto. I just hope he takes it better than I did.

**-Flash Back-**

"_Tsunade what happened?" I asked worried as she exited the room with Naruto._

"_It seems that Sakura use a jutsu that destroys curse seals." Tsunade sighed looking at the chart that a nurse handed her. She signed it and handed it back then the nurse left. "She used it long enough to damage Naruto's seal pretty well. I don't know if I can rebuild it or if Naruto can recover, or if he will." She informed me. _

"_What! Are you saying that Naruto will die?" I yelled._

"_I can't say for sure, he hasn't awoke since we took him out of my office. He also hasn't responded either." _

"_Responded to what?" _

"_His name, a question, or even pain." She explained._

"_Pain? What did you do to him?" I glared._

"_I didn't hurt him, I poked him with a pen." She glared back._

"_Are you saying he can't feel anything?" I was even more worried now._

"_I'm not sure that is what I'm trying to tell you Sasuke." Tsunade reminded me._

"_Let me see him." I demanded. _

"_I'm afraid you can't do that until he awakes."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because I still am running test and you being there won't help." She informed. _

"_I'm going to see him." I ignored what she said and ran into Naruto's room. _

"_Sasuke no!' Tsunade yelled and ran after me. I opened the door and saw Naruto, there was blood on his stomach and he was hooked up to machines and wires. There were nurses hooking him up to another machine the look of the machine looked freaky. There were needles and some other tools on it. _

"_What the hell is that?" I yelled shooting a glare back at Tsunade._

"_Sasuke get out of here." She ignored my question and grabbed me. _

"_No what is that thing!" I asked again. _

"_Sasuke stop this and leave!" Tsunade ordered and threw out of the room. _

**-Flashback end-**

I should have listen to her I didn't want to see Naruto like that. Though I can't take it back now so I should stop thinking about it, but I can't seem to. It's really annoying. I sighed and continued to run my hand through Naruto's hair. Then I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said as Kakashi walked in, "Hey there Kakashi-Sensei." I greeted.

"Hey how is he doing?" Kakashi asked with a quite voice since Naruto was sleeping.

"He told me that his stomach is in a lot of pain, I informed him of curse seal." I explained,

"I see, well Tsunade said that she has a plan for Naruto." He informed me.

"It won't hurt him will it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure you will have to ask her when she gets here, but I'm sure it won't." Kakashi said. I sighed I had a feeling something bad was going to happen to poor Naruto. Ten minutes passed and Tsunade came I looked at her as she stared at Naruto.

"I am not sure if this will work but Jiraiya told how to reseal the seal." She informed and walked closer to the bed, she looked at me as if telling me to move, I did so though I didn't want to. Tsuande pulled the covers back so she could see his stomach, there was a scar from where Sakura attacked him. Her hand started to glow blue and she was about to place her hand on his stomach, but Naruto grabbed it. Tsuande gasped and looked at Naruto, his eyes were not opened but the red charka was around him again.

"Tsunade," Kakashi grabbed her and pulled her away, thankfully Naruto released her. I just watched, Naruto's lower back lifted from the bed then his upper back, just by the charka. He finally sat up and turned she that his legs were hanging off the edge. He finally opened his eyes and they were blood red.

"Naruto…." I mumbled as I looked into his red eyes and he looked into my onyx eyes.

"**I will admit that I am weak." **Kyuubi said moving his gaze from me to Tsunade, **"If you seal me again…Naruto will be in great pain." **He informed us.

"Then what I am to do?" Tsunade glared.

"**You must wait; I will regain my strength and heal kit." **Kyuubi explained.

"How do we know if you heal him you won't try to break free?" Kakashi asked.

"**I have lived in this boy long enough, I can come to….like him. I do not wish for him to die or I would not be doing this." **Kyuubi pointed out.

"What will happen if you can't heal Naruto?" I finally asked worried about Naruto.

"**Then…you will have to risk sealing me again. Naruto won't be able to handle it this time. Whatever that pink headed bitch did, it really messed up Naruto's charka." **Kyuubi said his voice was getting weaker.

"Tsunade can't repair it?" I asked even more worried.

"It will take a lot of sessions but in time I might be able to." She informed me.

"**I need to know…if you are going to go through with the sealing…I can't stay like this for much longer." **He groaned.

"I won't." Tsunade assured him. Kyuubi just nodded and he released Naruto, he fell off the bed and hit the ground.

"Naruto." I rushed to his side and picked him up and put him back in bed, I covered him up and kissed his forehead. "Kakashi, Tsunade, I think it would be best for now for you guys to leave." I said softly.

Kakashi nodded and walked out the door, "Let me treat his charka first." Tsunade said and sat next to Naruto again. Her hands turned green. I went around the bed and sat beside Naruto watching him sleep. Tsunade didn't take long. She nodded to me and left, I lied next to Naruto and put him in my arms. He automatically wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and kissed his lips and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Naruto." He moaned and I knew he heard me.

I lied with him for hours it was getting dark I decided to take a shower. I slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "Sasuke?" I heard Naruto call, I smiled and turned to him.

"I am just going to take a shower." I informed.

"Can…I join?" He asked, he was so cute.

"Alright," I couldn't help it, I walked over to him and picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, "We will take a bath I don't want you to use too much energy." I smiled and he nodded I set him down on the floor he didn't seem to mind, I turned on the water and got it to a nice temperature. I first helped Naruto take off his clothes he seemed to enjoy it a lot. "Now, Naruto you are too weak to do anything like that." I pointed out.

"I can't help it." He blushed, "You get in first so I can lay on you." Naruto smiled, I smiled back and stripped down Naruto's eyes were on me the whole time. I got helped Naruto up close to the tube so he could just get in. I got in and gestured for him to join me. He smiled and stepped in slowly he eased his back on my stomach. "I'm not the only one that is happy." Naruto smirked looked behind his shoulder at me.

"You are on my dick." I pointed out he just shrugged and turned his body around, his stomach now resting on my dick, I moaned softly as he pushed himself up to kiss me. I kissed him back he ran his tongue across my lips and I opened my mouth to him. We kissed for a good ten minutes. It was wonderful it seemed like forever since we have kissed like that. He pulled away and laid his head on my chest.

"Sasuke, thank you." He whispered, I blinked I didn't understand what he meant but he explained, "You saved from myself, and you stayed with me even though you knew what I have done to myself, and I want you to know that I truly love you Sasuke, I truly do." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto I love you too, but don't ever do that to yourself." I said giving a small smile. The water was getting cold, Naruto drained the water we both stood I picked him up and helped him to dry off. Then I did so myself, I picked him up once more and put him in bed.

"Sasuke we are still naked." Naruto pointed out.

"I know." I smirked and moved him to the middle of the bed. I got in between his leg and covered myself up so he could not see what I was doing, "I figured you couldn't do anything that will strain your body too much, but I don't think this will." I smirked as I licked his dick. He moaned that sweet moan I wanted to hear it again. So I licked the, per cum off of his head then took only his head into my mouth, he moaned again thrusting into my mouth, enjoying the warmth of it. I let him. I deep throated him and he loved it. He continued to thrust and I sucked and moaned to send vibration to his dick.

It did take him long to cum in my mouth I swallowed it, I licked my lips and came from under the covers, "You tasted so good." I smirked as I placed my head on his chest.

"Sasuke…that was." Naruto breathed out he was in bliss and I smiled because I was the one that put him in that state.

"I love you." I said simply I got up and rested on my elbow I kissed his lips and pulled away. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I smirked.

"Of course, but what about you?" He asked me, Naruto is always thinking of others.

"Don't worry about me, I did it for you. I wanted you to relax and just enjoy something without having to worry about anything else ok?" I explained to him and kissed him again I was going to pulled away but Naruto grabbed my face and kept me in place. He kissed me passionately.

"I love you too." Naruto smiled as he pulled out of the kiss.

"We should sleep." I said, he nodded I knew what I did wore him out I nuzzled close to him and he did the same. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Hey guys sorry about the wait but I hope that you like this chapter. I will try to post the next one soon, sorry I have just been busy and all. Well R&R please! **

**~YL **__


End file.
